Movement
by Shura Pirate
Summary: AU: Leon had been dancing in the same studio for over three years, but without a partner. A spirited redhead joins the studio, inevitably catching Leon's attention. A strong connection forms between them, leading them to become more than just dance partners. But when an accident occurs and severs that bond, could it ever be reformed?
1. Prologue

AN: Ok, I couldn't help myself. Here's another story. :P I started typing this as a one shot, but I think it might work better broken up. I am in the middle of working on the next chapter of _Tangled Magic_ and I'm figuring out where _Shifts in the Days _is headed.

I want to try out angst, so we'll see how it goes.

Here's the introduction. :) Oh, and Happy New Year!

SL

SL

SL

There was a dance studio where a young man practiced by himself.

Leon and his sister had moved to the United States years ago. Both had wanted to learn how to dance and so they did. Their skills improved day after day, earning them recognition in local dance theaters and the occasional competition. They were nearing the pinnacle of their careers.

But then, an accident happened.

While walking home one night, a drunk driver swerved onto the sidewalk they were on.

Both siblings were hit.

It wasn't until Leon woke up with both legs in a cast that he found out the truth.

According to eyewitness accounts, his sister pushed him over, leaving her to bear the brunt of the car's force. She died instantly.

He found that he couldn't handle that information.

The dance community mourned the loss of Sophie.

Leon had a mental breakdown.

After he was released from the hospital, no one saw him for quite a while. It wasn't until much later that one of the performers from the dance studio came back with news.

"I saw Leon in the gym!"

"How was he?"

"Is he walking again?"

The performer responded, "He was running on the treadmill. I guess he's rebuilding his legs' strength."

A girl with mint eyes and auburn hair piped up, "So, will he be returning?"

"I would be surprised if he didn't."

Two weeks later, the tall form of Leon showed up. The studio rejoiced, though a bit hesitantly. While he had already been an aloof guy before the accident, he was still approachable.

The new ice in his eyes made them wary.

Leon practiced by himself as he relearned the basics. When he dramatically improved, people approached him to become his partner.

"If you can follow," he clipped.

His movements were fluid, but irregular. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason; no pattern of steps that could be easily studied and learned.

One by one, potential partners failed.

After a year of this, the performers stopped trying. Newcomers were cautioned away from him. Every so often a newcomer ignored the warning and tried to become his partner, but the results were the same.

And so, the young man continued solo for three years.

SL

SL

SL


	2. Part I

Part I

SL

SL

SL

Leon came into the studio early.

He liked to come around this time for he knew he'd have the place to himself. The instructor left it open for anyone who felt like coming in for extra practice.

Most did, except not so early on the weekends.

His back was to the rest of the room as he hung up his coat and scarf.

His hand paused as he saw a fuzzy cream scarf and a pink coat already hanging on the hooks. He slowly blinked at its presence and then snapped out of it when he heard the slapping of palms on the floor.

Leon turned.

A young woman with red hair was doing a handstand.

He walked over.

"Good morning!" she chirruped. He raised an eyebrow as the blood rushed to her head. When he didn't respond, she continued, "Nice day, huh? A little chilly, but overall, it was a pretty relaxing walk over."

Her legs suddenly bent over to the floor. Leon quickly moved out of the way.

"Oops! Sorry about that!"

He wondered if he should just come in tomorrow…

SL

He ended up staying that day.

And the next day.

Then the following three weekends.

She was there every time. He pretty much ignored her when he practiced. She seemed to be ok with that, though, she'd talk every once in a while even though he didn't respond.

By the fifth weekend, he finally spoke.

"When did you come here?"

He saw her stumble in the middle of a spin. She caught herself and then turned towards him.

"You talked! I was almost wondering if you were mute." Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth. "Not that it's not ok to be mute. I've known some very nice mute people. I even picked up a little bit of sign language—"

"It's fine," he murmured. He was starting to regret asking her.

She calmed down. "I've been coming to the studio for a few months now. I actually came over from Japan about a year ago."

He nodded and then returned to his routine.

He didn't see the small smile on her face.

SL

The start of the sixth week, he saw her outside of the studio.

She had a bag of groceries in one hand and a steaming cup of something in the other.

"Hello, Leon!"

"Sora," was his short reply.

They walked together for a bit.

"I thought about you," she stated. His eye twitched—why, he wasn't sure. If she saw it, she didn't comment on it. "I was buying groceries when I found fresh French bread that just came out from the oven."

He softly scoffed. She grinned at him.

"Did you want some? It's still warm."

To his surprise, she thrusted her cup to him. He wordlessly grabbed it before she let go of it. With both hands free, she pulled out the bread and offered it to him.

He ripped off a piece.

SL

Two and a half months.

That's how long he's been aware of her presence. He could spot her anywhere in the studio during the weekdays. A few times she caught him looking from his side of the room. She'd smile and give a little wave. Sometimes, he mustered a nod back. Her smile would grow when he did.

During the weekend practices, he found himself responding back to her statements. Sometimes, they even managed to have a decent conversation or two. It was refreshing to be able to interact again.

He wondered about her actions as well as his own.

SL

It was Sunday morning in the studio.

Sora was doing some cooling down exercises when he spoke.

"Why haven't you asked?"

"Asked what?" she responded a little out of breath.

Leon went to stand in front of her. When she saw his somber face, she halted. "I know what they say to the newcomers," he lowly muttered, "They don't think I can hear from where I am."

She peered up at him. The thick sheets of frigid ice that the other dancers had said covered his eyes had multiple cracks.

She wondered if they knew that it had _never_ _been _completely solid.

"Do you want me to ask?" she softly murmured.

He quietly shook his head.

She gave him a somewhat dejected smile. "That's why."

He watched her wrap her scarf around her neck and button up her pink coat. When he opened the door for her, she looked up at him. Her hand brushed against his as she widened the door's opening.

"See you next week."

He stood by the door for a bit after she closed it.

SL

Five months in and they had their first dispute.

"I was just trying to help!" Her hands were on her hips—the body language of upset, anger, frustration…defense.

His eyes were frosted as he regarded her. "I don't _need _help."

She huffed. "I said it as a friendly, constructive piece of advice. You're the one that's taking it too personally."

He towered over her. "Dancing _is _personal."

She didn't back down. "But it's not _meant _to be solo."

Those supposed grey orbs of ice were scorching; they were watching, reading, deciding…

"…Ask me."

Her eyes were intense as they held onto his. "I shouldn't _have _to."

SL

He manipulated her body to bend backwards.

She followed, but not mindlessly. Her back curved, and then she twisted out of his hold.

He followed and grabbed her from behind. He tossed her up and watched as she spun in the air. Strands of red hair slipped out of her bun. When he caught her, she curled her body around him.

His hands gripped her waist. Her hands gripped his long hair.

They kissed.

Then, they let go.

Her palms hit the floor; both feet rested on one of his shoulders. She arched her body; her eyes briefly looked at him. He looked back. She smoothly brought her legs down when she felt him move.

When she straightened, he hooked their elbows from behind and then made her flip over his back.

Her feet lightly touched the floor and easily transitioned into a slow split. His back stayed bent, his eyes watched her descend. Their hands slid along each other's arms.

She reached the floor; her arm wrapped around his neck.

He stood and lifted her up with him.

Her legs wrapped around him. His hands undid her hair.

Lips met again.

SL

Eight months—three months spent as partners.

They were a writhing mess on the couch. Her hands were clenching and unclenching along his back.

"Leon," she softly moaned. "We need to go."

Her words were soon forgotten as their mouths reconnected. His hands were under her shirt, touching incredibly soft skin. She moaned again. Her own hands slipped under his collar to touch his bare back.

He groaned at the contact.

Her cell phone alarm went off. She abruptly pulled away from his kiss.

"We _really _need to go now. That's the third snooze."

His weight kept her lying down. He reached a hand over to the coffee table to look at the cell phone.

"We have time. The performance starts at 7PM." He pressed the snooze option again.

"But we have to sign in and get dressed and do our make-up and—" Her voice caught as his hands lifted her up. A disorienting few seconds later, she found him beneath her.

"Tell you what," he lowly murmured as his hands languidly traveled along her legs, "I'll let you decide what we do for the next five minutes."

Sora was about to call his bluff and get up when she saw the way he was looking at her. It made her subconsciously bite her bottom lip.

"You play dirty."

He let out a half smirk as she pressed her mouth against his.

SL

One whole year.

People approached them after their performance. One critic pulled her aside.

"You're incredible."

Sora blushed and let out a light laugh. "That's what practicing and training will do for you."

"No, that's not what I meant." The woman lowered her voice. "I've been watching Leon perform for years, even back when he performed with his dear sister, God bless her soul." The woman's eyes focused back onto her. "After her death, he couldn't handle having other partners. But look at him now!"

Sora followed the woman's gaze.

She saw Leon nodding at something a couple was telling him. His stance was relaxed, one of his hands casually in his pants' pocket. He said something which made the couple laugh.

She felt the corners of her mouth lifting up.

SL

"What did you say?"

Leon moved his eyes from the movie. Sora was tucked under his arm.

"You're going to have to clarify that question."

Her arm around his torso squeezed. He felt her snuggle closer along his side.

"After our performance on Saturday, you were talking to a couple." She gave a smile. "Something you said made them laugh; I was just curious what it was."

"…They asked me how I met you."

Her head perked up.

His eyes slanted over to her. "I told them you nearly flattened me to the studio floor."

"I did not!" She straightened up. "Everybody knows that you don't stand so close to someone doing a handstand!" With a haughty tilt of her head, she amended, "Every _smart _person knows that."

She missed the glint in his eyes.

He pushed her onto her back and flattened her against the couch cushions. Her eyes were wide, but not because of shock or fear.

"You should be careful with your words. They'll lead you into trouble," he murmured into her ear before he lightly nipped it.

She shuddered a little as she anticipated what was to come. "I think I like this kind of trouble," she breathed out as he placed love bites down her neck.

His tongue came out to run along the hollow of her throat. "So do I," he rumbled out against her skin. She shivered as his breath cooled the area he just licked.

SL

They were in the back of a cab after a dinner date.

They had been shooting each other heated glances throughout their meal. Near the end of the dinner, her fingers ran along his palm. His fingers twitched at the sensation she was causing.

"Do you want dessert?"

She lightly shrugged. "Not really."

Her dark eyes connected with his. She leaned out of her seat to kiss him.

"I want something else," she whispered against his mouth. Her lips pressed more firmly and then she pulled back.

He had promptly called for the check.

Now, they were in the cab. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Their hands impatiently wandered over each other.

When his hand went up her thigh, she let out a half whimper.

At the sound, his head came down to kiss her. He coaxed her mouth to open and nearly moaned when she did. Her toes curled as she let him kiss her all he wanted, in what manner he wanted, for whatever length of time.

They were so enraptured with each other that they didn't even notice when the cab driver let out a loud curse.

SL

SL

SL


	3. Part II

SL

SL

SL

Everything was chaotic.

His head felt fuzzy and it couldn't stay still. His sense of reality was spinning. Ringing filled his ears as he came to his senses. He weakly opened his eyes to a blinding white light.

He closed them again with a groan.

Now awake, he was aware of the IV in his arm, the tubes in his nose, and the "gown" he was wearing.

'I _despise_ hospitals.'

At least he only had an arm cast this time. Though, by how tender his torso felt, he was sure there were some broken ribs and bruises.

A nurse came in. His eyes shot open.

"Where's Sora?"

SL

The nurse had gotten the doctor.

"You're doing pretty well, all things considered. The biggest damage was done to your arm." The doctor pointed at his left arm with a pen. "However, we're going to keep you here for a while more. You've fractured a few ribs and some others are bruised."

The doctor checked Leon's eyes.

"You don't seem to have a concussion. That's good." The doctor's scribbling joined the humming of the other machines.

Leon attempted to moisten his mouth. "What about the young woman that was with me?"

The doctor's hand stopped. He sighed.

"I wish I had better news."

SL

Leon stared blankly at the wall.

'A fatal head injury…comatose…' The cabby was more like Leon's condition.

It must have been a pretty bad head hit if his arm couldn't cushion her. His eyes drifted to his cast. He supposed that's why the bones in his arm were heavily fractured and broken.

He wondered if she'll survive.

His EKG started to beep faster. A nurse came in and shot him with something.

His eyes closed as he fell asleep.

SL

Leon woke up to see a man in a suit sitting in the chair next to his bed.

The man stood up when he saw that Leon was awake.

"Ah, Mr. Oswald," the man gave a short bow, "I understand that you know my niece, Sora Naegino."

Leon nodded.

"I wish to offer you my best wishes in your recovery. However," the man's face grew solemn, "I thought that you should know that Sora will be transferred to a hospital in Japan."

Leon's eyes slightly narrowed. "I thought she moved here."

"Yes, that is true, to a certain extent." Leon wasn't sure what flitted through the man's eyes, but it made him wary of him. "Her stay here was temporary, you see. Like how people like to backpack across Europe for a year or two. Only a visit."

The man moved over to the window. "I had hoped to bring her home safe and sound." He morosely shook his head. "Turns out, I may only be bringing her back just in time for final farewells."

Leon's ears ringed with the last words. "What?"

He heavily sighed. "The doctor says there's not much else he can do."

SL

Leon was released from the hospital.

Sora's uncle had taken her long before he was allowed to get out of bed—and was _able _to get up. He had tried on his own, despite what the nurses said, but he couldn't even fully sit up without extreme pain.

They had exchanged contact information and the uncle politely let Leon know that he could call whenever he wanted.

"If you'd like, I could call if she wakes up," he had offered.

Leon hadn't said anything to that. He wasn't sure if he'd want to hear her frail voice telling him her last thoughts over the phone.

He didn't think he could handle it.

SL

A few days later, he sat with the phone on the coffee table.

Leon frowned as his eyes burned a hole through the piece of paper with Sora's home number. After staring at it for a few minutes, he scoffed at himself.

Deftly, he grabbed the phone and dialed.

Someone answered the phone. The only word he understood was Naegino. 'At least I know I have the right number.'

He cleared his throat. "I apologize, but do you happen to speak English?"

"Oh yes, sir. This is the Naegino household. What may I do for you?"

"This is Leon Oswald; I am calling about Sora Naegino. Her uncle left me this number so that I may contact her."

"Ah, Mr. Oswald. Mr. Naegino said you might call; let me put you through."

"Thank you."

He let out a sigh as he waited. There was a click as the line was transferred.

"Hello, Mr. Oswald. I am assuming you're out of the hospital?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, good." There was a pause on the line. "Mr. Oswald, I'm going to be honest with you; you've called at a rather difficult time. My niece is in critical condition."

Leon's hand tightened around the phone.

SL

The next few days went by agonizingly slow.

He waited for her uncle to call. Then, when Leon was tired of waiting, he'd call.

He was sure her uncle was annoyed with him, no matter how politely Mr. Naegino talked to him. It would be a story for him to tell her, if she ever woke up.

Getting up, Leon went to go take a shower. Her uncle usually called later in the day. He wrapped his cast on the couch in case the phone rang.

As quick as he was, when he got out of the bathroom, he saw that he had missed a call. He softly cursed as he went to his voice messages.

The apartment was silent as he listened.

Then, a shattering of metal and wire fell to the ground. The wall had a small indent. Leon's now empty hand tightly clenched. He breathed heavily as the message from her uncle chilled his bones.

Suddenly, heat came back into his body. He couldn't stay still anymore.

He threw the clear vase filled with marbles. His hand broke and ripped whatever was in his vicinity. He was near savage as he used his hand and teeth to rip a pillow open. The stuffing fell to the floor, picture frames and glass joined the mess.

When he ran out of things to destroy, he fell hard onto his knees.

The heat left him. Not even the chill returned. He was almost disappointed as he found that he couldn't encase himself back into ice. She had broken up that frigid layer to minuscule pieces. His hand tightly gripped his hair. His body bent over from the gnawing ache inside. He ignored the throbbing his casted arm was feeling from too much motion.

Deep, shuddering breaths came out.

His form shook.

A few breaths came out like sobs.

SL

It took him days to clean up his living room.

Weeks passed as he waited for his arm to heal. He took even longer to return to the studio.

He did not speak.

The only reason he came back was to dance for it was his only comfort. He had learned this after Sophie died. With dance, he could just let go. No words were needed—he was terrible with words—not even song was required. It was action and movement; a semblance of living.

He could just…be.

He wasn't an orphan.

He wasn't a grieving brother.

He wasn't without his significant other.

He wasn't partner-less, for he had learned to dance without one.

Though, with Sora, he had found that dancing was more alive than he thought it could be. But it no longer mattered to him what dancing meant.

It was only important that he was moving.

SL

Throughout the years, he couldn't regain the ice.

So he settled for no feelings. Numbness was his new state.

His new "partner" was in name only.

May Wong saw him perform back when Sora was still around. When May came to the studio, she made a pass at him. He didn't even register it. She soon stopped when she realized it was pointless.

"Look," May said. "You're one of the best dancers I've ever seen. It's stupid that you haven't been performing on the stage or in competition in about three years. Why your last partner ditched you, I don't know. She's some kind of an idiot, let me tell you that."

He showed his first emotion in years. "Don't talk about her like that."

May's hands came up in a pacifying gesture. "Alright. Don't talk about the ex. What my point is…"

Her blue eyes narrowed. "I need a good partner. I don't care if we don't hang out socially or whatever. I want the world to recognize my talents, but I need your reputation to help me get there. Most famous places take _years _to just get a chance to perform a short routine. I don't have the time or the patience for that."

He considered the idea. After seeing her do a routine, he shrugged and went along with it.

It made no difference where he danced.

SL

SL

SL


	4. Part III

AN: This one's longer than the last. Enjoy! Or not, since it's angst. : P

SL

SL

SL

It took about two years to make it to the World Dance Competition in France.

May was ecstatic. "We're finally here and we're staying at a really ritzy place!"

Leon walked over to the car rental stand in the airport.

"Hey, where are you going? We can just get a cab."

A shadow passed over his face. "You can. I've sworn off cabs."

May tsked as she followed him. 'Touchy much?'

SL

In the same hotel they were at, there was something being held.

Men in suits walked around the lobby. Women in fashionable dresses and skirts walked among them. Some hung off of arms like ornaments, others were arm in arm in a more respected and loved manner.

May and Leon walked through the crowd.

"Geez, can they get more in the way?" May grimaced. "Let's just find the front desk and then go practice."

When they finally got there, May let Leon do all the talking.

She browsed the crowd. 'Blondes, brunettes, redheads, black hairs, saris, turbans, a kimono or two…' Leon turned back to her with two room keys.

"There are people from all over," she mused.

"There's a business convention being held here. Apparently, the host wanted to charm their associates with seats in the dance competition."

May smirked. 'Sponsors!'

SL

When they first starting partner dancing, May quickly crossed out a whole slew of dances. Anything steamy, romantic, loving, or tender was off the list.

He couldn't do it.

Technically, he could do the moves and look hot while doing them. But emotionally…The right expression wasn't on his face. His eyes stayed blank and his face was stone.

Completely impassive.

It kind of made her feel sorry for him.

Years ago, May remembered seeing him perform with "the ex." There was passion, there was longing and desire, but tempered by affection and sweet touches. It was the stuff of a girl's dreams.

That's why, when she went looking for him and found him _single_…

Well, can you blame a girl for trying?

But her dancing dreams were stronger and the driving focus of her life.

Besides, who'd want to be with someone who couldn't forget their ex? Too much hassle, in her opinion. She had no trouble pushing romance aside.

So they focused on what he _could _do.

He could do anguish, he could do silent sorrow. Impassive he had down to a "T." Frustration and sharpness; as well as power and grace were pretty great as well. He mastered something like chaos and wrath ages ago.

Dancing was the only time she really saw any emotions.

The dance community nicknamed them "The Enchanting Demons."

May loved how it sounded.

SL

They were walking out of a practice room in the work-out portion of the hotel when a few businessmen approached them.

"I thought I might find a few performers here," a man with pale hair and violet eyes stated with mirth. He gave a short bow. "I am Yuri Killian, the host of this year's business convention."

May blinked at the sudden approach, but soon recovered. "I'm May Wong and this is my partner, Leon Oswald."

Leon gave no response.

May wanted to jab him hard in the ribs. She was so hoping he wouldn't be himself right now. 'You can't even be bothered to speak?!'

But the businessman that spoke merely smiled. "I know who you are." Yuri pulled out a business card. "I was wondering if you two would join my party at the hotel bar for a few drinks."

"But of course we'll join you." May gratefully accepted the card. "I ask that we meet you there. We only just finished our practice."

Yuri nodded. "It's not a problem. Simply show the staff my card and you'll get in. I reserved the bar for tonight as well as some music for dancing."

SL

May nervously pulled down her dress as they walked.

"How's the dress? Is it too short?"

"If I say yes, can I leave?"

May attempted to swat him with her hand purse. She missed.

"Of course not! Mr. Killian wanted _both _of us there! This is a good opportunity to network and get some sponsors!" May pointed a finger at him. "I would like to have _someone else_ paying for my airfares, hotel rooms, costumes and other knickknacks instead of pulling from my own pocket!"

Leon crossed his arms. "You're acting like we don't make a good amount of money."

"Just the same; it's a ridiculous waste of my hard earned money! I have brothers and sisters to help take care of, you know."

Something shuttered in his eyes. May had already stomped off, so she hadn't seen.

SL

When they got there, May whipped out Yuri's card and they gained entrance.

She just didn't know _how _to find Yuri. There were quite a lot of people milling about the area. 'We'll just walk around and look for him that way.'

"Hey Leon—" she turned to her side…

…and he wasn't there.

'Freaking Houdini!'

May refused to let Leon ruin her chances. She put on her winning face and began to mingle.

SL

Leon went for the bar.

If he had to be here all night, he was going to need something to get him through it. He ordered his drink and then turned around to lean against the counter.

People were laughing and a pianist played some music.

Some women walked by and winked at him. His gaze moved past them.

He saw Yuri walking over to the bar.

He couldn't believe his luck sometimes. 'What was the point in ditching May if I ended up having to talk to him anyways?' The man rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe it was the over-the-top smile or the somewhat phony polite friendliness.

Maybe it was just his hair.

"Mr. Oswald! I'm glad you could make it. Where is your partner?"

Leon remembered May's rant after the invitation. 'Will it kill you to _pretend _to be civil?!'she had practically yelled at him.

"Mr. Killian." Leon nodded. "My partner and I thought it would be easier to find you if we split up."

"Ah, well, it is of no consequence. I'm sure we'll find her sometime." Yuri motioned the bar keeper over. He put some money on the counter as he spoke. "Would you mind sending over a bottle of champagne and four glasses to my table? My wife should be there. You remember her."

The bar keeper nodded.

Leon raised a brow. Yuri saw it.

"Mrs. Killian's rather friendly. I saw her speaking with the staff earlier today; her manners make her difficult to forget. But come," Yuri gestured with his arm, "I'm sure she'd want to meet you. You can judge for yourself if I have spoken incorrectly."

Leon inwardly sighed, but picked up his drink.

SL

May talked and laughed.

She couldn't keep the gleeful grin off of her face. 'Got some potentials!' Her fingers slipped the business cards into her purse. Of course, they said they'd have to see how she and Leon did in the competition, but to May, it was a sure sign they'd sponsor them.

She made her way deeper into the crowd.

This new couple she just ran into seemed like they knew a lot of the people here.

"By the way, do you know where Mr. Killian is? I haven't greeted him yet."

The lady spoke up. "I saw him heading over towards the bar, but I know that his wife's sitting over there. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you approached her, she's very amiable."

May judged the distance from where she was to the bar and then the distance to where Mrs. Killian sat.

"Thanks for pointing her out!"

She slowly made her way to the lady dressed in a black laced cocktail dress.

'Nice taste, if nothing else.' As May got closer, she couldn't help but think that she'd seen Mrs. Killian somewhere else. 'Weird. It's not like I pay attention to business news or something.'

The lady seemed to be looking at something on her lap when May called out to her.

"Hello, Mrs. Killian—"

May choked on the rest of her words when the lady looked up. 'I _knew _I had seen that red hair from somewhere! It's the ex! Yuri married the ex!'

She was practically hyperventilating.

Sora tilted her head. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

May didn't really hear her. She was too busy looking around. 'Where the _hell_ is Leon?! We need to go before he _sees _her!'

He had been upset when she brought up Sora's disappearance; she didn't want to be around when he was actually in front of her.

May's eyes widened as she spotted Leon walking over with Yuri.

"Oh, you're a performer!" May turned around to see the smile on Sora's face. "I've seen you with—" The smile on the redhead's face quickly slipped off.

May wanted to roll her eyes. 'You're just barely _now_ understanding what's about to happen?!'

Sora shot up out of her seat as her doe eyes frantically looked at May.

May stepped up to her. "Look, I think we both know that it would be best if you just run to the bathroom, like _right now_. I can come get you when it's clear."

Sora's face paled. She shakily nodded and turned around to leave when Yuri called out to her. "Don't disappear yet, I've brought a special guest to our table."

Both ladies stiffened.

May was just grateful that Sora's back was to them. Quickly, May's eyes darted to Leon's. There was a slight narrowing of his eyes, but no recognition yet. 'Good! I can still try to salvage this.'

May caught Leon's eyes. She subtly jerked her head to the entrance.

When he didn't move towards it, she moved to Plan B.

"We're grateful for your invitation, Mr. Killian, but I'm afraid we're going to have to leave. We have an early practice in the morning and it's probably not a good idea to—"

"Sora?"

May inwardly groaned as Leon called her by name. 'Crap.'

SL

Leon couldn't believe it.

She was in front of him, standing there—_alive._

He didn't understand what was going on.

"Oh, you've met my wife before?" Yuri's voice inquired.

May chimed in when Leon didn't say anything. "A few years ago, she would come by the dance studio to watch. I brought her in when I saw her just standing there." May lightly laughed.

"Ah," Yuri responded, "and your studio is in the United States?"

Leon heard May continue talking with Yuri, but the sounds started to echo. The piano drifted off and voices distorted into nothingness.

He looked at her back for she had yet to fully turn around. She nervously peeked over her shoulder, but kept her gaze lowered.

She had been nineteen when they first met and a spirited twenty year old when the accident occurred. Five years passed since then and now, she stood before him in her mid-twenties, no longer a youth, but a fully grown woman.

Her red hair was piled up into a stylish bun with a few braids wrapped around it. A few strands had been curled and dangled along her temples and slender neck. The long red curls tastefully led the eyes to travel down the exposed area of her back as her black laced shoulder straps precariously hung on, giving the illusion that they'd slip down at a moment's notice. The overall dress ended a few inches above her knees and hugged her body just enough to show her curves, yet still remained classy.

'_Mon Dieu_…'

He had thought she was stunning before, but this image in front of him…

She was breathtaking.

He vaguely heard Yuri asking him to sit down. He blinked out of his stupor. May cleared her throat, giving a tight shake of her head.

He ignored it and slipped into a chair.

May pulled out the chair next to him a little too roughly, judging by the screech it made. Yuri moved next to Sora. The businessman brushed a hand along her arm as he murmured something in another language.

Leon's hand fisted under the table.

Her arm slightly pulled away. He heard her tightly say something back and then sit down.

The fist loosened.

Sora placed her hands on the table—he silently noted her lacy gloves—but when she saw them trembling, she pretended to smooth the skirt of her dress over.

Her hands stayed in her lap and out of sight.

SL

Yuri asked May how long they'd been partners. The black haired beauty responded, "Two years, give or take a few months."

Sora's eyes darted towards her and then Leon. She took a breath in when she accidently connected with Leon's unwavering gaze.

"How long?" he murmured impassively.

Her eyes tried to read his emotions. Nothing was looking back, not anger or ice, or even hate. "This past winter marked the third year." The statement caused a brow to twitch just a minuscule, but nothing else was shown.

It disturbed her.

Her voice brought Yuri's attention. "Were you asking how long we've been married?"

"She answered," was Leon's toneless reply.

Yuri spoke up anyways. "It should have been for longer, had she not been recovering." The man leaned back against his seat. "She was in a coma, you see."

Leon's gaze stayed on her. "Yes."

And then he switched his focus to Yuri. "Those situations are precarious, as are other things in life." Just when she was able to let out a breath, his eyes caught hers again. "Fickle, I would even say."

Her brows furrowed. "You make it sound like I had a choice."

For a millisecond, something flashed in his eyes. "Didn't you, Mrs. Killian?" he murmured lowly with the slightest hint of accusation.

She bristled at his words.

"Ah, here comes Mr. and Mrs. Alvarez," came Yuri's intervention.

Sora bit back her retort. Now was not the place to discuss the matter. She took a glance at Leon. His face was blank. She couldn't bear to stare at it anymore, not with happier memories flooding her mind.

She made her shoulders relax. Mr. Alvarez greeted Yuri and the rest of the table. The lady called out to her. Sora gave a demure smile and a polite nod at the greeting.

No other words came out of her mouth.

SL

The champagne arrived, breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere on Sora and Leon's side of the table.

A serving man opened the bottle and poured the glasses. Yuri tipped the man before he left.

"You'll have to excuse my wife," Yuri started with a bit of a laugh, "she may appear nervous about meeting you two, but don't let her shyness fool you." He picked up his glass. "She's been following your performances for quite a while now."

Leon's eyes sharply turned to Sora. She bit out something quick to Yuri before her gaze turned to him.

Her eyes moved to look at her drink as she took a sip of it.

SL

A mere half an hour passed.

More champagne was called over. May occupied Yuri with small talk. Leon sat there looking at Sora. She wasn't trembling like before, but she still wasn't directly looking at him. Her eyes were on his hands or shoulder; she clearly avoided his face.

It bothered him.

Her quietness, the subdued air she carried, and even her now neatly trimmed bangs frustrated him so much, he was tempted to shake her out of it.

The pianist played a lively tune, guitars joined in; a voice quivered through the air.

He watched as her eyes closed. Her fingers lightly tapped on her glass of champagne in time with the music. He could see a bit of the old Sora in that action.

It brought him some comfort.

An old memory flitted into his mind. He remembered her lively blue dress and her energy as she pulled him up from his chair to dance. They had just found that little restaurant that night. Her spontaneity was so different from his own personality, but he didn't mind her enthusiasm. Their upper bodies pressed together as her arms loosely wrapped around his neck. They swayed for a bit before he twirled her away from him and then brought her back.

Her laughter echoed in his head.

"Would you care to dance?" he heard himself ask before he could stop the words.

Her eyes shot open as the glass nearly slipped from her fingers. He heard May slightly choke on her drink.

Sora shakily placed her glass back onto the table.

Yuri responded before Sora could, "I'm afraid she doesn't dance."

Leon's eyes widened slightly.

"She even denied me the couple's first dance on our wedding day," Yuri amusedly stated. "I suppose that's why she likes to watch dancing." His fingers touched her forearm. "It makes her appreciate the art."

Her arm jerked and made her knock over her drink. She stood up with a soft gasp. Her hands dabbed a cloth napkin on her dress.

"You should probably go clean that up," May suggested. "That way the smell doesn't stay in the dress."

Sora thanked May and then excused herself.

Yuri apologized for her departure and got up as well. "I apologize for the suddenness, but I bid you both a good night." The man moved towards the direction his wife went.

Leon was still watching Sora from the corner of his eye.

"That was cruel, even for you," May murmured when Yuri was out of earshot. "It's obvious she still has feelings for you. Why would you even ask her such a thing?"

Intuitively, May knew that dancing between those two meant something so much more than just movement. Anyone who had seen them dance could see it; they never did bother to hide it.

Why should they?

Though, that was then. Now, things were different.

_They _were different.

Leon took a long swig of his drink.

May sighed. "Well, party's over. We should head out."

SL

Despite May's _suggestion_, Leon stayed.

He was finishing up the rest of the second champagne bottle.

The drink wasn't his favorite, but he found himself rather reluctant to leave the area. He had seen Yuri talking with some people, though he couldn't help but notice the rather large disparity between the ratio of men and women. Yuri then walked out with them wearing that ridiculous smile of his.

But he hadn't seen Sora in that group.

Sighing, he filled up his glass.

As he was putting the bottle down, his eyes looked at the clear oval glass vase that was the table centerpiece. Slowly, the glass widened and stretched. Instead of a candle, colorful little round things filled the container. His mind took him back to his apartment where the vase of marbles used to sit on the low table.

It had been her one year gift to him. One year in which they have known each other.

_"Why are there marbles?" he asked._

_She sat on his lap as he turned the container around. _

_She lightly shrugged. "It was that or pebbles. But I liked the colors for the marbles. Look," she pointed at the vase, "I put in a swirling blue marble when I had a happy thought about you."_

_She kissed his cheek. _

_"The deep red ones…I think you can guess that one." He smirked at her as she nipped his bottom lip. There were quite a few red marbles. _

_Some black marbles marred the vase. "What about the dark ones?"_

_"Whenever you frustrated me." She bit his ear. "You're aggravating to deal with sometimes. I can't always have happy thoughts about you."_

_He softly scoffed._

_Her palm rested along his cheek. "But I want you to see the vase as a whole. Don't focus on only one part of it."_

_He looked at her and then looked at the vase. It was swimming in reds and blues. He spotted a good number of milky-pink ones as well. He figured it was something like affection, since the deep reds were of a more intimately romantic nature._

_"How long did you do this for?" he murmured._

_"Three weeks," she sheepishly said. "I would have done it for a longer period of time, but I didn't come up with it until later."_

_His eyes softened. By her tone, he knew she didn't think it was enough. _

_He put the vase down in order to wrap his arms around her. "Thank you."_

_She murmured something back, but she was distracted by his hands. Her breath caught as he maneuvered her to lie on the large rug on the living room floor. _

_His hands pushed her shirt up. "What color are you thinking of me in?"_

_"It was blue earlier and then pink—" her eyelashes fluttered as he started kissing her stomach, "but it's kind of shifting over to red now."_

_He continued up, loving the way she squirmed and let out breathy sounds as he added in some nips and open mouthed kisses._

Leon started as a serving man addressed him.

"Monsieur, pardon for the interruption, but I have something for you from a Mrs. Sora Killian."

The serving man gestured his head to somewhere behind him. Leon slowly turned around and spotted Sora standing over by the bar. When they made eye contact, she merely nodded at him.

He stared at her retreating form for a bit before he turned back to the messenger.

"Thank you," he stated as he took the envelope. The man nodded and left.

Leon opened it and gave it a slight shake.

He stared long and hard at the object in his hand.

SL

SL

SL

AN: I have to say, the meeting scene was inspired by Casablanca. If I had to choose a theme song for this, it would have to be "As Time Goes By."


	5. Part IV

AN: From the reviews, I gathered the marriage to Yuri was widely disliked. :P What can I say? It's part of the angst. Though, I'm still a romantic at heart, I'm afraid.

SL

SL

SL

After five minutes of staring at it, Leon stood up.

His eyes took in the number on the room key. He was not sure what she meant by giving him this. She could want some privacy for them to talk or some privacy for _another _activity.

Whatever the reason was, either option made him walk over to the room.

After seeing her tonight, he knew he still wanted her but there was anger that was rapidly filling him up. He did not forget the circumstances of their reunion. All he had to do was look at the ring on her finger.

How could she.

She woke up out of her coma and married another man. There was no phone call, no voice message or even a letter. He hadn't realized how forgettable he was in her mind.

Even in her heart.

Some of that terrible ache from five years ago came back. He stopped in the hallway in order to compose himself. With a deep breath, he emptied his mind. His back straightened up even taller than before.

When he found the right number, he knocked.

When she answered the door, he didn't even flinch.

Numbness continued to work for him. It kept his steps even and sure as she let him in. He noted that she still refused to look directly at him. His eyes perused the suite as she closed it. He didn't fail to notice the absence of a certain blonde.

"Yuri won't be coming," she murmured from behind him. "He's with his associates."

Leon walked over to the couch. "He meets with them so late at night while his wife stays in the room?" He sat down with false ease. "What curious habits this husband of yours has." His eyes slanted over to her standing form. "Then again, his wife isn't any better."

He watched as her folded hands clenched. "I'm not sure that I understand your meaning."

"It's not difficult to comprehend." Casually, his fingers flipped the room key over and over again. "What sort of husband chooses to leave such a wife alone at night," his eyes languidly ran over her figure, "to simply meet with his _associates_?"

He took a little satisfaction in seeing her flinch.

"And what wife would give a copy of her room key," his fingers stopped playing with it in order to hold it up, "to her ex-lover?"

He watched as she took in a breath. Her hands loosened.

"I do not appreciate your insinuations," Sora said in an even voice, "I simply wish to speak with you in a private location." Her eyes strayed onto his form for a few seconds and then drifted to look at something beyond him. "I have no wish to discuss our past in public."

His piercing eyes narrowed.

His fingers flicked the room key onto the table in front of the couch. "Such formal speech does not hide foul meanings." He stood up tall. "You didn't want to air out your dirty laundry in public, especially when said laundry is sitting at the table with you."

She frowned. "I didn't say you were dirty. I said you were a part of my past."

He didn't like the way she stated the last part. His control on his emotions slipped as he recalled a discussion he had with her uncle long ago.

His hands clenched subconsciously.

"If you don't see me as something to hide, then at what point during our relationship were you going to inform me that your stay was only _temporary_? Did you plan to simply disappear to your home country without telling me?"

"I told you that I _moved_."What she saw on his face made her come forward a few steps. "I had no intentions of going back to Japan."

He saw the sincerity in her face. May's words ringed in his mind as she stated that Sora still had feelings for him. His hand moved up to touch her when a thought speared through. The hand went back to his side.

"If that's true, then why did you _stay _there when you awoke from your coma?"

Her lips parted to speak, but no words came out. Her inability to talk confounded him for a moment before a flash of insight came. Yuri's words about them supposed to be married for a longer time held new meaning. His eyes darted to the ring on her now gloveless hand.

"You were engaged when you met me."

She softly gasped out. Her face slightly twisted with remorse. When the seconds passed by and she still didn't refute the comment, he grew resentful.

"Were you only looking for some amusement before you went back home to your fiancée?"

"It wasn't like that!" Her hand stretched out to him, but he took a step out of her reach.

He nearly sneered out, "Is that what this is about? Did you miss your _toy_?" He scornfully scoffed. "It has been quite a while. When you saw me again, you must have realized the opportunity in front of you. You beckoned me to your room and I came like the tamed dog you think of me as."

He felt rather than saw her slap. The stinging in his cheek lingered for a bit. He turned his head forward to see her very close. There was fire in her eyes as well as unshed tears.

"Don't you dare cheapen my feelings for you."

"You forgot to say that in the past tense," he bit out.

A few tears slipped out and rolled down her cheeks.

"I forgot nothing," she emotionally stated. "It would have been a kinder mercy if I had."

The suite was dead silent. When her tears streamed down faster, she excused herself to the bathroom.

He let her go.

SL

He had seen her cry a few times.

Movies, songs, theater productions, even when they were together, she had cried because of an overflow of emotion. He had accepted that she was someone who felt strongly and deeply, whether she was happy or upset; angry or overjoyed.

What happened earlier…The single lamp on in the small sitting area made her brown eyes glimmer with unmistakable sorrow. The furrowing of her brow suggested some frustration mixed in there.

He was aware that when she ran into the bathroom, it was his chance to escape this whole mess.

But he didn't.

The water from the bathroom sink ran, but he could faintly hear her crying. His eyes closed as his head tiredly rested against the back of the couch. He couldn't count the number of dreams he's had of her and now she was here, in the flesh. He didn't dare to leave, even if he was upset with her.

He inwardly scoffed at the word he used. 'Upset doesn't even begin to cover it.'

The bottom line was that she hadn't been alive until tonight.

She had been dead for five years—nothing but an aching phantom in his dreams and memories.

The first day without her had been hell. He could smell her favorite lotion around his apartment. Raspberry and cream infected the couch and rug. The first night had been a greater damnation; his sheets and pillows were drenched in her scent.

It brought memories he didn't want to think about.

Numerous times he had thought about just burning the sheets and selling the couch. But he kept them. Every once in a while he'd want to remember. It was in his weak moments when the thought of her presence fading away terrified him.

Just a few months ago he had been upset that the pillows barely held the scent.

Even now in her hotel room he could smell that same damned lotion.

The faucet turned off. His eyes opened and blankly stared at the ceiling. He registered the opening of the bathroom door. Her feet barely made any sound as she walked on the carpet. When she stopped moving, he lifted his head to look at her. To his surprise, she came over to sit on the coffee table.

She was before him with no hands covering her face, no glass cup in the way. Even her bangs stayed clear of her eyes.

His eyes ran over her face. The docile mask she wore at the bar was gone. Underneath was her, and he saw that she looked so worn out, but not completely beaten.

There was so much that he didn't know, so much that he didn't understand.

However, her tears had been clear and her current red puffy eyes as well. Her supposed love for him…he couldn't honestly say that was clear, but strong emotions are definitely present.

"You're still here."

So lost in thought, he almost missed her soft statement. Silence reigned until Leon heavily sighed. He bent over a little so that his hair hung like silvery curtains. "Yes."

Her hand cautiously came forward. When he did not retreat, she laid it against his cheek. "Does it still sting?"

Somber grey eyes stared at her. "All the time."

Her eyebrows furrowed.

She stood up and walked over to a table with a metal container. His eyes focused on her form rather than what her hands were doing. She sat back in front of him with some ice in a small hand towel. He didn't flinch when the cold touched his cheek.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"The least I can do is to try to ease the pain."

His eyes narrowed. Her gesture wasn't easing anything. His head moved away from the ice.

"I don't need it."

She huffed at his tone. "Yes, like how you didn't need a partner either."

His hand grasped her wrist in a tight hold. Her eyes widened, but then lit up with anger.

"Let go."

Her tugging only made him more determined to hold on. Her brows were deeply furrowed and her eyes were the liveliest he had seen all evening. When she tugged harder, he noticed agitation and some deep frustration that didn't stem from their current situation.

"Are you upset about my new partner?"

Her eyes flashed at him. "No."

Unreadable grey looked over her face. His other hand came up to grasp the back of her head. He heard her take in a sharp breath when he pulled her close to his face.

"I slept with her."

Doe eyes were wide. Evident hurt marred her face for a moment before her expression relaxed. The mask from the bar smoothed over her features.

"That's none of my business," she evenly stated.

A silver brow rose at the change. His head angled towards her ear. He felt her stiffen as his breath lightly ghosted the side of her face.

"I lied," he murmured.

Her hand viciously ripped itself out of his hold and pushed him back onto the couch. She threw the towel with the ice at him. When it was clear to look at her again, he saw her standing over him with fisted hands.

"You're sadistic," she spat out.

He heard the quiver hidden beneath her venom. He quickly stood up before she moved. His hands lightly rested on her shoulders. Her head turned away, but he wasn't having any of that. One hand rotated her face towards him.

He saw the watery eyes she was trying to hide.

"You _are_ upset."

She attempted to blink the moisture away. "Why should I be? There's nothing wrong with you moving on." Her eyes darted away. "I especially have no right to say anything."

He shook his head at her. She was never good at lying.

"May's only my partner."

Sora swallowed hard. She was trying to be reasonable and sensible about the delicate situation, but her deep rooted feelings were preventing her from carrying that plan out. He wasn't helping their dilemma either.

"…I was your partner."

As he looked at her big eyes, with his mind repeatedly supplying the new information he had about her current life situation, he couldn't help but admit aloud a truth that has never faded.

"You are more than a partner."

The rest of her mask completely crumbled. He felt her shoulders heave as she took in deep breaths. She was trying to keep from crying again, but those words held too much. The water flowed as her hands fisted his shirt. When her head dropped onto his chest, one of his hands hesitantly rested along her back.

She clung onto him.

His hand reached up to undo her hair. Some strands of her soft red hair were between his forefinger and thumb. Raspberry and cream teased his nose.

He buried his face against her neck and hair.

He took in deep breaths of that scent that haunted and soothed him for the past five years.

SL

They stood that way for a while.

He had felt her crying subside, but he didn't want to let go.

He was afraid to, quite frankly.

If he did, he half expected to wake up and find that he was only dreaming again. 'Is this real?' his grief stricken mind asked. 'Is this merely an apparition, some shadow of her that my mind made up?' Perhaps he has finally lost his grip on reality.

He felt her petite hands around his waist. His hands moved over her back to touch some of her skin. He softly sighed at the solid feeling of her.

She couldn't be a mere image.

His action brought her hands away from his waist and up his chest. Her eyes slowly roamed about his face, looking and remembering; storing in new creases and the maturation of his features. Nimble fingers felt the silver locks that lay over his chest.

"It's a lot longer than before," she idly commented.

His hands pushed aside the short, lacy black sleeves that had been taunting him all night. He brought his hands up to run along her now bare shoulders and neck. Her fingers had been unbuttoning his dress shirt. When she felt his warm hands on her skin, her breath shuddered out of her, softly fanning the exposed part of his chest.

His head leaned down to her shoulder and brushed his lips against it.

She trembled from his action.

Large hands carefully cupped her face. She barely felt his thumbs brushing her cheeks. His manner was so gentle and light, she could feel her eyes stinging.

She closed them.

"You evened out your bangs," he lowly murmured.

Her eyelids lifted halfway. She saw him tilting his head as he thought.

"I liked the way they were before."

A shaky smile appeared on her face. "Sorry to disappoint." Her hand came up to hold one of his hands. "Wild bangs don't really fit in my newer circles."

The hand she held twitched.

Her eyes were confused until she noticed that her left hand was touching him. The ring brought her out of her musings with a cold splash of reality.

His hands quickly dropped away. Leon seemed to have snapped out of the moment for his face was back to stone. "I need to go."

Her head nodded. "May said you have practice in the morning."

She turned around towards the door. Leon made to follow, but then stopped. He looked at the coffee table for a moment before he reached down and tucked the room key into his pocket. She waited for him by the door.

"I need to finish speaking with you," she stated.

He looked at the beautiful mess her hair was and her naked shoulders. The visual brought another recollection that probably wasn't appropriate at the moment, but he couldn't shake it out of his head.

His hand touched a lock of her hair that rested on her shoulder. She lightly shivered as his fingers grazed her skin.

"Have dinner with me," he said with no prompting.

She bit her bottom lip. That habit of hers still enticed him like no other.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," she softly murmured. The last dinners they had together tended to end with them in twisted sheets. She admitted to herself that the thought was not unwelcomed, but it was not the right time. Her hand opened the door.

Leon hated the change. "Would breakfast or lunch be more amendable?"

She softly smiled. "Let's make it a brunch."

He gave a nod.

As he was passing the doorway, he heard her say under her breath, "I wasn't supposed to run into you yet." His head spun back to see a wistful expression on her face before the door closed.

SL

SL

SL


	6. Part V

SL

SL

SL

The early morning had long passed.

May and Leon finished up their practice.

May huffed as she caught her breath. "I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but you need to stay focused. Your movements were more irregular than normal."

Leon tiredly rubbed his temples. He should have known that drinking all of that champagne would affect him in the morning. Swiftly, he set his sweat towel around his neck.

"Just focus on yourself."

He left the room before he could hear her response.

SL

'What did she mean?'

Leon still didn't know what Sora's last statement was referring to. He supposed he could try to find out in their next meeting, but he didn't think she would be forthcoming with that information, seeing as she had said it to herself. He let out a silent breath.

He probably shouldn't have suggested dinner.

The question made her nervous, he was sure. But it was hard for him to adjust. The last time they had been together, he could touch her. Kisses were expected and sharing meals together wasn't even a question. It was only a matter of where. He hadn't had the time to shift and accustom himself to not do those things.

Not that he was eager to do so. But it was a necessity if he wanted to be able to talk with her.

As he was heading past the gym section of the hotel, the movement of achingly familiar red hair caught his eye. Unwittingly, Leon's feet switched directions.

He followed her to the inside pool.

SL

Sora had the place to herself.

She sighed and draped her towel on one of the chairs. Her hands deftly braided her hair back and then wrapped it into a bun so it wouldn't get in her way as she swam.

She did a few stretches.

Then, her fingers unbuttoned her shorts and pulled off her loose tank top to reveal her swim suit. Clothes folded up, she set her hands onto the edge of the pool and got her body into position. Her knees bent, and then she dove underwater.

The water moved about her, embracing and accepting her.

She reached the end of the pool and smoothly flipped over to kick off of the wall. Her head rose up for a moment for air and then plunged back under. Grey eyes watched as she did lap after lap, not resting, not pausing. He found that they were similar in their desire to keep moving.

'Stopping means thinking; thinking means remembering.'

Her head came up, but this time it stayed up. She no longer did laps, but simply floated on her back in the middle of the pool. He speculated when he should reveal his presence.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The voice made him back into the shadowy hallway. His eyes quickly roamed the pool and found Yuri standing by the water in swimming shorts. Leon took some amusement as her yelp echoed in the room. She floundered about in the water as a result of her loss of concentration.

When she stabilized, she yelled out, "Don't _do_ that!"

Yuri was now sitting on a chair by the edge of the pool. "You shouldn't be in the water if you don't know how to handle unforeseen circumstances."

She pursed her lips. "Who sneaks on someone in the middle of a large body of water?"

The blonde lightly laughed at her. "You still continue to amuse me."

Leon's eyes narrowed at that comment. Sora didn't receive it well either. Deftly, she pulled herself out of the water. While she wore a one piece swimsuit, the cut of it was appealing. The water made her hair look darker and his eyes automatically followed the trails of water drops rolling down her body.

Leon wasn't the only one to have noticed all of this.

Yuri watched as she quickly toweled herself and carelessly slipped into her shorts despite still being wet. He casually leaned back against the chair. "It's been a while since I've seen you like this."

She tugged her tank top down. "I rushed out on you several times yesterday."

He gave a chuckle and then stood up. "That's not what I meant." He stopped in front of her as he tilted his head. His fingers came up and slid a strap off of her shoulder and then went along her collarbone.

When his fingers began to travel lower, she smacked his hand away.

Leon couldn't understand what she was saying since she switched to Japanese, but her tone and face were irritated. Yuri appeared to be unfazed by her ire. He spoke to her in Japanese as well. Perturbed that he didn't know what was being said, Leon continued to focus on the body language. Sora was speaking rapidly as her hands gestured at Yuri.

"I made no such promises."

Yuri's statement made her stiffen. Her jaw slacked slightly which caused her lips to part. "B-But you _said_—"

"I promised that I would _consider_ it." Yuri slightly shook his head at her. "There's a difference."

Her shoulders rose up and down in anger. Roughly, she grabbed her towel and shoved her feet into her sandals. As she stomped to the entrance Yuri had come from, the blonde languidly called out to her.

"We have a late luncheon in the hotel gardens." Without turning around, the redhead spat something out. Amused, Yuri responded, "That wasn't a very nice thing to say to your husband."

Leon quietly slipped out of the pool area.

SL

The shower calmed Sora down a bit, but her issue with Yuri was far from over.

"Thinks he's so smart huh? The idiot," she darkly muttered as she finished dressing.

With a sigh, she pushed those thoughts aside. She needed to focus on other things at the moment. 'One issue at a time or else your head will explode.'

She debated about ordering the food already but then decided against it. Leon's tastes may have changed, so she didn't want to get food that he won't eat. She settled for waiting in the sitting area of her hotel room.

Fifteen minutes passed by and she began to fidget.

After twenty she wondered if Leon thought they were meeting in the dining area. She picked up the phone and dialed the hotel front desk. After stumbling through the little French she knew, they understood that she wanted to be connected to the dining area line.

Her face was red from embarrassment. 'He'd laugh if he heard how terrible my accent is.'

Someone picked up. She asked if a man with silver hair was there—she had quickly looked up "silver" in her French language book.

The person, after having her put on hold, came back to say that such a man was not there. She thanked him and hung up.

"Where is he?"

Her finger tapped the small table the phone was on. She stood up. Besides his room, there was one more place he might be in.

SL

He was a moving storm.

Silver hair whipped around in the air, preluding the movements of the man's hectic choreography. Sweat was forming as he turned his body, back flipped, twisted around and ducked low to the ground.

After witnessing Sora and Yuri in the pool area, he couldn't keep his mind quiet. Their dialogue added another thing he didn't know about. 'What had Yuri promised to consider? And why did his clarification upset Sora?' Though, that question did not last long in his thoughts. Yuri's familiar touch on her riled him up the most.

Leon made a sharp cut in the air with his arm as he rotated.

Yes, he knew they were married and yes, marriages had wedding nights and honeymoons and most of the time shared bedrooms and possibly children—

That thought made him stagger to a halt.

'Did they have children?' He'd seen the way Sora looked at the babies and the little kids in the audiences after their performances. She'd smile and talk with them, doing little magic tricks if the kid was really chatty with her. When they left, she'd have this small, tender smile on her face that lasted for quite a while.

He breathed heavily. It was very likely.

His hands roughly pushed his hair away from his face. 'So much for trying to adjust.'

There was a soft knock on the practice room door. He called for the person to enter as he took a drink from his water bottle. He nearly choked the water back up at the sight of the very redhead he had been thinking about.

She wore a nice burgundy short sleeved blouse and a creamy mid-thigh skirt. Her sandals allowed him to see that her toenails had been painted to match her top. It was an informal outfit, but it looked very nice on her. Her hand came up to brush some hair behind her ear; the flash of color told him that she had painted her fingernails as well.

'First the cocktail dress, then the swimsuit, and now this.' He found that he liked what she wore, which wasn't helping him cope.

"Sorry about interrupting your practice."

He swallowed the water in his mouth. "It's of little consequence."

Sora nodded. "I was just wondering about our brunch." Her fingers played with the hem of her blouse. "I had assumed that it would be today." Brown eyes looked up from the floor. "But I understand if you're too busy right now. Would another day work better for you?"

Leon recapped his bottle. "I am only here for two more mornings. Tomorrow is the competition and then we check out the next morning."

She deflated a little at his words. "Oh."

Yuri's luncheon was this afternoon and he planned to have another one tomorrow. Her schedule didn't allow her to meet Leon for lunch. 'Maybe we could try dinner.' She played with the idea for a few seconds as she considered the man before her.

Silver hair in a low ponytail. Dark pants and tank top with black practice shoes. Slight shine on his skin from his workout. Muscled arms—not too thick, but just enough to show the power in them—lined and defined. Grey eyes...she has yet to see another with eyes like his…

Her cheeks slightly tinted. 'Dinner's a no-go.'

Leon hadn't noticed the blush.

He let out a silent curse. In all honesty, he had forgotten about their meet up in the wake of the pool incident. He was upset, so he made his way back into the practice room to let out some of the agitation.

"We can discuss what is needed in here." He picked up a sweat towel. "Unless, you would prefer that we eat something."

She gave a shake of her head. "I'm not hungry." With that, she stepped further into the room. Her heeled sandals clicked as she walked. "So, are you and May ready for tomorrow?"

His eyes followed her progress. Her skirt swished as she moved. "There are a few things to fix, but otherwise," he gave a one shouldered shrug, "we should be fine."

She stopped a few feet from him. "That's good to hear." She gave a little smile. "I'll be cheering for you two."

His towel was thrown onto the side bench. "You said you needed to talk to me."

A rueful look appeared on her face. "You're still not fond of small talk." She shook her head at him with a half grin. Seeing his serious face, the grin waned. "I want to clear the air between us. Talk about…what happened."

His face was blank.

"There was an accident and we ended up in the hospital." He took a few steps to the center of the room. She stayed where she was. "I grieved and danced alone for three years, gained a partner, then grieved for another two years and ran into you," he pivoted on his feet to look at her, "a woman that I had been told was dead."

He pivoted away from her sight. "Meanwhile, you were alive in Japan, woke up from your coma, got married and had children—"

"I don't have any kids," she interrupted quietly.

He paused in his steps for a few moments, but then continued, backtracking a little in his synopsis, "got married to the man you had been engaged to before you met me, followed my progress in the dance community without telling me of your continued existence," he sharply turned on his right foot, "stopped dancing, for some reason or other."

His left foot led him away from her again when she offered no explanation. "Ran into me here, unprepared for it as I was, and last night we discussed very little—a talk that was not related to the big questions."

He stopped moving. "But not less important," he lowly murmured.

She heard him tiredly exhale. "Why did you stop dancing?"

When she did not respond, he turned back to her. Her gaze was on her feet and remained silent. He frowned slightly at her wordless withdrawal.

Swiftly, he strode over to her.

Her head shot up when she spotted his shoes in front her feet. Without warning, his arm went around her waist.

Her breath passed through her lips as they were pressed together. Her hands had instinctively risen up and were now resting on his chest. His hand unfolded her left arm and stretched it out horizontally.

Goosebumps formed as his hand glided back down her arm and her side.

Her breath was shaky, her eyes widely looking at him. His gaze followed his hand's progression. She felt his hand shoot back up to grasp her fingers.

Deftly, he spun her around. Her skirt fluttered like he knew it would.

Her feet stumbled for a second and then she corrected the weight distribution. Her back was to his chest. The heat of his body filtered into her, warming some part of her that had been cold and dormant for a long time.

She sorely missed feeling this.

His head bowed down to her shoulder as her right hand came up to his face. His left foot nudged her left foot away from the right. She shifted her weight to the right foot as she felt his left hand press down on her shoulder.

Slowly, their left legs slid to the side as they were lowered towards the floor. His left hand languidly ran along her side and leg as they went downward. His fingers flared out to feel more of her smooth skin.

She felt the slow burn quickly building up.

His hand went back to her waist. They quickly straightened up.

His hands lifted her into the air. He watched as she allowed her body to drape. Her red hair lightly tickled his face.

He brought her back against him, still back to chest. His right hand grabbed her right leg; she followed his signal and lifted it up and curved it around him. Her arms came around his neck as he spun them. She made sure her left leg was out of his way.

Her left foot felt the ground. Her arms and right leg uncurled from him.

He grasped her hand and made her sweep across the floor once her right leg was safely tucked under her. The side of her left foot lightly skimmed the practice floor. He quickly righted her. He wasn't sure if she could do that for long in strapped heeled sandals.

She turned herself around to face him.

Her hands rested on his biceps. His went a little past her elbows.

Their foreheads rested against each other as he led them through quick, intricate steps. He adjusted his speed to hers. He was aware she had not danced in years; he didn't want her to injure herself.

The blankness in his eyes was gone.

She had never felt so relieved; she hadn't been sure if it was possible to reach him. Ice she knew she could get through. Nothing had seemed impenetrable. But now, his grey eyes looked so alive, she immersed herself in his gaze as they danced.

They ended with her right foot out as she lunged forward and he leaned back. He let out soft puffs of air. Her breathing was slightly more labored. Swimming helped maintain some of her strength and endurance, so she didn't have much trouble keeping up.

However, it was the emotional portion of their dance that left her winded.

Her hands stayed on his biceps as they straightened up. Their eyes were lively as they looked at each other.

His forehead stayed on hers. "You can still dance."

He had been afraid that it was a physical inability, the unfixable severing of tendons or ligaments. That's why he had started slowly in order to give her the time to stop them if something was hurting.

Immeasurable relief filled him; the idea of her not being able to dance seemed so wrong.

"I had tried to," she panted out, "after I regained proper mobility." Her eyes saddened as she recollected those heartbreaking days. "I was working on the basics when I felt that something was off." She took in some breath. "I even recorded myself but I still couldn't figure out what it was."

Her eyes watered. "One day, I did."

He felt her hand shakily rest on his cheek. Tears were quickly filling up her eyes. He had a feeling that the question would cause her some discomfort, but not to the level of pain he saw in those rich brown orbs.

"I came to realize that you had become a part of me, my very life's blood." Glimmering water streamed down her face. "So I stopped; not wanting to do something I couldn't invest myself in."

Her words stirred something within him.

His hand came up to her face. "Why didn't you contact me?" His eyes were filled with frustration and hints of anguish. "Before going with Yuri, why didn't you come to me?"

Glistening eyes filled his sight.

"You were dead," she brokenly revealed. "When I woke up, I was told you had passed away."

The ending of the sentence was strangled out of her constricted throat. When she felt him pull her closer to him, tremors began to travel throughout her body.

"I was the one that wanted to go." Her body shuddered as breaths were forced into it. "That restaurant—it was out of the way s-so we had to take a cab to and from—" One of her hands fisted his practice shirt. "For the longest time I thought t-that—"

Her speech halted as the tears came out even harder.

"I thought that I had killed you!" she sobbed. "You didn't feel like going, but I pushed and wheedled—"

She couldn't form words anymore. The memories of those days and when she realized how deeply he was imbedded in her heart, even after his supposed death, still crippled her. She couldn't sleep properly. Meal times passed when she didn't eat anything. The thought of her being the cause of his death wouldn't let go of her.

She couldn't forgive herself.

Her hands released him in order to cover her face as pitiful sounds came from her.

His lungs were arrested in a tight grip. He felt her starting to fall down as her legs shook. His arms went around her and he lowered them to the floor. Her body slumped onto him. Her face pressed against his shoulder.

He heard her muffled and tormented voice repeating something as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Leon! I'm so sorry!"

He couldn't take it anymore. His hand tilted her chin up.

"Stop it," he sternly told her.

The hand on her chin trailed up her cheek. His eyelids closed as he ran his hand through her hair. "It was an unfortunate accident," he murmured.

He felt her shaking. Tears soaked into his shirt. He wanted to take back his tone from earlier and the way he presented their situation in a callous and superior manner, as if he were above it all, a judge passing his verdict on her.

His brows furrowed. 'May was right. I have become cruel.'

His cheek lay on the side of her face. Her tears wet his face.

He stayed on the floor with her.

SL

Her grip on his shirt had loosened as her crying quieted.

Her head moved under his chin. His hand went back to her cheek. She murmured something softly. He couldn't make it out, but he wasn't sure if they were actual words. He felt her nose lightly graze his neck.

"Thank you," she breathed out.

He moved his head to look at her. Last night, he had seen her looking over him rather intently. He had assumed it was because of the five years they were apart. Looking at her eyes now, knowing that she had grieved his supposed passing, he could see a spark of something warm and light.

The hand resting on her face went to the back of her head.

The hue of her eyes darkened to a deep chocolate color. Her hand rested on his shoulder as she leaned up to him.

Soft. So soft. He had forgotten how her lips felt.

They pulled away and then connected again more firmly.

When they broke the kiss, they stayed within a centimeter of each other. Both of her hands were around him. They met in an opened mouth kiss.

Hunger raged in them.

She allowed him to hoist her onto his folded legs. Her skirt bunched higher than was decent, but she didn't care. He was alive and here in her arms. She hadn't killed him and he didn't blame her for the accident. A few stray tears slipped out. She could taste them in their kiss.

He did as well.

When he began to pull away, her lips followed him.

"Don't go," she softly murmured. "Please."

She continued to brush her lips against him. Seeing that he wasn't leaving, her hands cupped his face and deeply kissed him. His palms moved along her legs as if he were molding them, a master sculptor giving them their every curve. Her hands slipped beneath his tank top and rubbed his shoulder blades in enticingly slow circles as her nails lightly scratched him.

Both deeply moaned.

He was beginning to lay her on the floor when May's voice sounded passed the door. Both stilled as her words entered the room.

"Hey Leon, we received an invitation from the World Festival Committee! The event's in an hour so get out of there and wash off!"

All was quiet except for their breaths. A few moments more, and Leon straightened them back up. Her hands and legs released their hold on him.

"You should go," her head gestured to the door, "I'll wait here for a bit and then leave."

He nodded his head. She gave him a quick last kiss and then he moved to go. Her brows lightly furrowed when he paused in his steps. Smoky grey eyes regarded her face.

In a careful tone, he asked, "Who told you that I was dead?"

Her form stiffened.

Leon sighed. He walked back and gently rubbed his hands along her arms in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "I am sorry for being blunt, but I find it puzzling why someone would tell you that."

Her form relaxed. Her hands, still hungry to touch him, came up to his forearms. His own hands stopped on her upper arms.

"Someone who'd have something to gain," she muttered a bit bitterly.

His eyes darkened at her words. "Was it Yuri?"

He saw her tightly shake her head.

"My uncle," she whispered.

SL

SL

SL

AN: Oh May, always interrupting. :P (She does that in my other stories too. Not purposely done, it just happens that way.)

Ok, so I realized I forgot to say this when the uncle first showed up. He's not the one we know from the series. It's another uncle.

Those who are reading _Shifts in the Days: _

For some reason, I cannot upload that story right now. When I click on it, it takes me to an error page. I can see reviews, I just can't post new chapters. :/ Sorry about that! But you can be sure that I will post when the problem is resolved.

Random side note: El Tango de Roxanne from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack inspired me for Leon's anguish and some of Leon and Sora's dance.


	7. Part VI

AN: Yay! An update! This one is longer than the last one. :)

SL

SL

SL

Five years ago…

_She could hear sounds. Voices were unclear, but she finally felt like she was out of the dark void her mind was in._

_Eyes cracked open._

_White walls, white sheets, white lights. _

_They closed again and she drifted back into the void._

_Days later, she could keep her eyes open. Speech not something she could do, nor understand. Familiar and unfamiliar faces peered at her. She made some jumbling noises, none of it words. The faces frowned and conferred with each other. _

_A week later, she had dreams of dancing with a young man with silver hair. When she awoke, her eyes darted about, seeing nothing but brown and black hair. She let out disgruntled sounds. His name escaped her at the moment, but her feelings…they were strong and very deep. _

_She was sad that he was not around._

_SL_

_A month later, she could understand speech. Her uncle was on the phone with somebody but he hadn't noticed that she was awake._

_"…recovery stage. Yes. After that, she'll need to regain muscle…ah?...oh, well they do some bending and moving of her legs, but very little. I doubt that is enough to keep her walking and standing up for so long. The ceremony is quite long. Haha!"_

_The creaking of her hospital bed alerted him. "Oh, she's up now. I'll talk to you later, Killian-san."_

_His phone beeped as he ended the call. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Tired."_

_Her uncle gave her a short smile. "Well, you can rest after we talk. You'll be released soon and we can get to work on your mobility. It's fortunate that you were only in a short coma."_

_Sora wet her lips. "You still haven't told me."_

_The smile was strained. "Sora, I don't think it is wise. Your brain's healing after the damage. I don't think adding an emotional factor will—"_

_"Uncle, please!" She let out a short cough. Her hand clumsily grabbed the cup near her bed and drank a little. Throat now clear, she spoke in a subdued voice, "How's Leon?"_

_The man folded his hands over his crossed knee. "Little one, Oswald-san didn't make it," he quietly stated. "He died while you were in your coma."_

_Her form stiffened. Her eyes were very wide._

_Her uncle sighed. "These things happen, Sora. Your parents' accident, your mother's sister and her husband's deaths…I'm sorry, but we have to move on."_

_"…Please leave."_

_"W-What?"_

_Her bottom lip quivered. "I need more rest."_

_His eyes slightly narrowed, but he did as she asked. "I will come back tomorrow," he stated and then shut the door._

_Her head bowed as the tears came out. Drops fell onto her clenched hands. Her shoulders shook as she whimpered. "Leon…" Her knees came up for her head to drop on. Louds sobs racked out of her throat, she could barely breathe as her lungs and heart were in painfully tight grips._

_"Leon!" she sobbed. _

_A nurse came in when her cries and EKG were too loud._

_SL_

_She had left the hospital months ago._

_Her muscle mass and flexibility were returning to her. Doing exercises in the gym pool helped take away the strain of her full body weight on her legs and feet. She breathed in and out as she went through her old dance stretches._

_She was trying it out again._

_Her stuff was left in America, so she had to buy new dance shoes and loose training clothes. She idly wondered what happened to her things. When her uncle had contacted the landlord of her apartment and terminated her rental agreement, he said that her stuff was not there anymore._

_'Maybe someone broke in.' If that was the case, she hoped her things were useful to them. Her place hadn't been in the most secure of locations, but it was homely and good enough for her. She was a little sad that her dance shoes were gone. 'I had them for so long, it feels strange to be in new ones.'_

_ She wondered what happened to Leon's things…_

_Her throat tightened. She immediately pushed that thought aside._

_For the past months, she'd been shoving thoughts of him away in an attempt to focus on her healing. But every so often, he'd come to her in a fleeting thought or memory throughout the days. Her mind would almost viciously think of something else. It was her poor attempt to move on, as her uncle repeatedly told her to. She was trying and she was aware that she couldn't stop time and stay in a cocoon of memories. _

_Leon certainly wasn't the first person that she has lost._

_Her parents, and then her other uncle and aunt who took her in…she lost them and she was able to come to terms with their deaths. She could think upon them with love and not with anguished tears. But with Leon…_

_His death wasn't the same. She had to block it out. _

_She shook her head and straightened up. The last visit to the gym, she borrowed her friend's video camera to record her routine. There was something wrong with it, she couldn't really put her finger on it, but she could feel it._

_There was emptiness. That was the only way she could describe it._

_She pulled up her leg warmers and started. Her feet lithely stepped, her hands flared out and her hair whipped about. But it didn't feel right. _

_Her brows furrowed. _

_She did a leap in the air; her body felt cold. She landed and frustratingly spun. As she came to a stop, her hands automatically went up in the air. _

_Her frown deepened. She looked at herself in the practice mirrors._

_The practice room was on the second floor and had the blinds pulled back to allow the sunlight to filter through the windows. The sun's ray lightly touched her back and heated her; she could practically see the hands that were supposed to be there. _

_Her arms shook; she abruptly put them down._

_Then, she pivoted on her right foot. Her eyes stung as she felt the phantom warmth of his body behind her. _

_She quickly spun around to get rid of that feeling, but her traitorous hand went up for him to grab it. _

_She gave a short yell as she dropped her hand and did a frantic leap away from her previous spot. Her waist felt his touch as he followed her in the motion._

_She landed incorrectly and crumpled onto the floor._

_Her hands fisted her hair as she stayed down. She cried and cried as her heart felt the devastating ache inside._

_His ghost was in every move, every dance step she did. It was like he was trying so hard to be there, but he couldn't. He became the part of her that made her spirit fly…_

_How could she have destroyed that? How could she have been so selfish?_

_'All for a measly meal!' she bitterly yelled at herself._

_SL_

_Sora's blank stare never left the window._

_Her uncle bit back a heavy sigh. He thought she'd be doing better once she was out of the hospital, but her mood hadn't improved. 'Six months and not one smile, not one laugh.'_

_"It's been a while now. I think it's time that you move on."_

_"No," came out her stern voice._

_She didn't see it, but irritation flashed across her uncle's face._

_"This marriage arrangement's been set for almost four years now; it should have been fulfilled two years ago if you hadn't run away to America." Her uncle took a calming breath in. "Killian-san's son is doing well for himself. His name's known in most circles nowadays." _

_He reached a hand out to rest on her shoulder. "I'm only looking out for you; you're my only niece. I think it's a very good arrangement."_

_"Then you marry him," she bit out._

_He removed his hand from her shoulder. "Enough of this behavior, Sora. I thought these doubts were settled back in America. Isn't that why you left?"_

_Her eyes watered. She had buried those doubts deep within the earth and formed new dreams. 'Dreams that can never be realized.' Her hand quickly wiped the tear that had slipped out. _

_"I'm still recuperating," she murmured._

_"The doctors say that your brain and mobility are showing healthy signs; you should be fine for the ceremony in a few weeks."_

_Her arms wrapped around her torso. _

_Physical healing wasn't what she was talking about._

SL

In her hotel bathroom, Sora rinsed her face.

Grabbing a towel, she rubbed her face against it and kept the towel covering her for a few moments. With a long breath out, she folded it back and placed it on the bar.

Determined steps went to the phone.

As she dialed a number, she knew that she'd do it. 'I have been striving for this for some time. If I can succeed, there's no way Yuri won't accept.' He has been stubborn and was dragging this out for longer than was necessary.

She couldn't live like this anymore.

In the beginning, she told him and her uncle, straight in the face, that she wasn't ready, nor did she think she'd be ready within a few years. But they insisted that it was only in her head. That moving on would do the trick for the melancholic mood she was in—and Yuri had arrogantly proclaimed that life with him would erase her doubts and hesitations.

She knew they were wrong.

Leon had been a part of her new dreams, those five years ago. Dreams that she had thought were destroyed with his death—a death she had blamed herself for until a year and a half ago when she found out he was alive. His statement earlier in the practice room was a healing balm on that jagged wound; she hadn't realized how much she needed to hear him say those words until it actually happened.

'It would take me many years to let him settle in my heart.' Decades, even, for he was so ingrained in her.

'They still don't understand.' She morosely shook her head.

SL

May quietly followed Leon to the hotel gardens.

Earlier, she had been looking for him and tried the practice room when he wasn't in his room. She had knocked on the door before she opened it. His lack of response to the knocking wasn't anything new.

She saw them dancing together.

They didn't notice for she hadn't opened the door that wide. May had quickly pulled the door closed. Well, except for a slight crack. Hey, she was curious how they'd do. Despite what she has said and thought about Sora, she couldn't deny that she was a great partner for Leon.

She had spotted a few mistakes on Sora's part. Some other moves could have been smoother and her speed wasn't as great as it used to be. Though, it was easy to dismiss those mistakes. Her energy was very captivating.

Leon had adjusted to Sora's rhythm and matched it to his own.

It had been quite a while since she'd seen him dance like that. There was burning desire and longing so deep, she was surprised he could keep dancing with her so close. She'd thought feelings like that would be agonizing in his heart.

'Nice to know it still exists.'

When they had stopped dancing and were talking, she was about to interrupt them, but then the redhead began to cry. May closed the door when Leon lowered them to sit on the floor. With patience she didn't know she had, she leaned against the wall and waited. After giving them some privacy, she decided to open the door a crack and see if they were done.

She had promptly closed the door.

Her cheeks reddened with the memory. Apparently, their dancing rekindled more than just steps. 'That was something I _really _didn't need to see or hear.'

May shook herself out of it. 'He'll be glaring me to the next century for interrupting, but we needed to get going!' May let out a loud breath; Leon sharply looked at her from over his shoulder. He was _still_ glaring at her.

Though, she might dare to call it as _pouting_ more than glaring.

She picked up the pace so she could talk to him. "It's a meet and greet before the competition tomorrow. What did you want me to do, tell the committee you came down with the day flu?" With a bit of mischief she added, "Or the love bug?"

His look was unmistakably a glare.

"Alright, I was just teasing you," her hands came up in surrender, "No need for the death glares."

Leon turned forward again.

After waiting for a few more minutes, May quietly spoke, "Jokes aside, you don't need to worry about me saying anything. But you need to realize that, despite your feelings for one another, she's already taken."

She saw his eyes narrow. "I don't need to be reminded."

May crossed her arms with a huff. "I'm just worried, alright? Your silence and your weird little quirks have grown on me." Her eyes slanted over to him, "Plus, you being down in the dumps and irritated threatens our chances of winning."

He stared back silently and then sighed.

"It won't," he promised.

May relaxed as he stopped glaring at her. As they passed the archway into the main gardens, May chimed in with, "Who knows, you might even enjoy yourself this afternoon. Then all of that glaring would have been for nothing."

No sooner had she finished saying that did a familiar blonde crossed their path.

"Ah, May and Leon! I was afraid you weren't going to show up! Please come sit at my table." Yuri turned around and began leading them across the grass.

Slowly, Leon's head turned to glare at May.

"How was I supposed to know he's hosting it?!" she hissed under her breath.

They sat down on white chairs with intricate backs. Some servers handed them menus. Leon's eyes narrowed on the cover. May read to herself: "_World Dance Competition: Luncheon Meet and Greet. Hosted by Monsieur Yuri Killian and Madam Sora Killian."_

'Well crap. Why didn't the invite say that?'

SL

Yuri introduced them to the rest of his entourage. May extended a hand when she could; otherwise, she inclined her head a little. Leon only gave curt nods. It was more than she had expected from him.

The man had been talking about some tourist spot he found yesterday when his speech halted for a fraction of a second before he smoothly stood up and greeted the newcomers. May and Leon shared a quick look, both having noticed the slip up.

"Mr. Hamilton, so glad you have come to my table. Miss Hamilton, always a pleasure."

The elder man shook his hand. "Oh, not to be rude, but we're actually at another table. We just came over to greet you and then we'll be off."

The two men talked while the beautiful tall woman stood by.

May nudged Leon's side. "Hey, that's Layla Hamilton!" At her partner's blank face, she added, "the American actress. She's been getting a lot of big roles lately. Don't you watch any TV or movies?"

Leon shrugged. "Not really."

Layla looked at the people at the table. "Where is Sora?"

Yuri paused in talking with her father. "She should be coming soon. I could have her visit your table, if you want."

The actress shook her head. "That's fine. I'm sure I'll find her later on." With that, she walked away. Her father bid Yuri good-bye and followed after his daughter.

May watched as Yuri's gaze lingered on Layla.

SL

They were in the middle of answering questions about the competition when Sora arrived.

She came wearing a white laced dress and sunhat. Her red hair was half up under the hat while the rest spilled over her thin straps and shoulders. Her nails were still painted a red wine color, though this time she wore lipstick of a similar shade.

Leon wasn't sure if he could keep from looking at her too much.

He was only grateful that she wouldn't be sitting so close to him. His eyes moved back to the menu. Sora placed her hand on the back of a chair when the man next to that seat stated with a laugh that his wife was actually sitting there.

"She'll be back soon, Mrs. Killian. That seat over there—oh wait, that's taken too." The man's eyes looked around. "Well, I don't think anyone's sitting in that one."

Sora silently gulped when she saw where. She inwardly shook her head and strode over. When Sora made her way next to Leon, his eyes slightly widened.

"I-Is this seat taken?"

He looked at the attractive blush on her cheeks. Only a mere hour ago her entire face and neck were flushed from their heated kiss. He gave a tight shake of his head. His eyes focused on her shoulder, but then moved to her hat when his hand itched to push the flimsy strap off.

"No."

The server pulled the chair out for Sora. As she stepped close to Leon in order to get into her seat, he caught a whiff of her lotion. His hands gripped the menu a little harder.

Forget about looking at her; he wasn't sure if he could keep from touching her.

He poured himself some water. Unintentionally, his eyes strayed over to her. She was in the middle of drinking from her glass when their eyes connected. Her fingers let the cup tip a little too much. She quickly wiped the water that went down her chin. Unfortunately, she missed two drops and Leon's eyes avidly watched as they traveled down her neck and made their way down the opening of her v-cut dress.

He felt someone abruptly straighten the pitcher in his hands.

"You were spilling," May muttered under her breath.

He had the decency to look a bit apologetic as May mopped up the mess he made. Sora laughed behind her hand.

"You should pay closer attention," Sora playfully admonished.

Leon couldn't help it; he leaned his arm on her armrest and murmured, "But I am."

He saw her swallow pretty hard, but by the light in her eyes, he knew she wouldn't take that without a comeback.

"Are you?"

He felt her fingers discretely run along his palm. He let out a breath at the teasing touch. She did it again with her eyes pointedly looking at her hand. A thin chain was wrapped a few times around her wrist. Leon watched as she turned her wrist to the side. He took a sharp breath in.

The medallion he used to wear was around her wrist.

He figured it broke off in the accident and was lost for he hadn't seen it with his other belongings when he was released from the hospital.

"They thought it was mine, so they put it with my personal effects," she softly explained, "Most of the time, it has been a great comfort to me." Her other hand began to unwrap it from her wrist. "But it belongs with its owner."

Leon's hand stopped her.

"Keep it," he murmured. "It belongs with you now."

Her fingers briefly touched his hand before he withdrew it. It didn't escape his notice that she was more willing to look and touch him now.

"We're not done talking, are we," he stated.

She gave him a small smile. "No, we're not."

He casually opened up his menu as his knee nudged hers under the tablecloth. Her cheeks tinted again.

"Any topic we can discuss now?"

She bit her lip as she thought. He pointedly ignored her habit. As a distraction for himself, he threw out, "Your uncle?"

Her eyes slightly narrowed. "All I will say is that he is not an obstacle for the future, but I can't sum up how he had a major role for my situation."

He saw that she was fiddling with her ring. 'Something to do with Yuri.' Obviously a topic for another time, preferably somewhere not as open and filled with her husband's companions. Leon's eyes momentarily drifted over to the other end of the table. Yuri was engaging his companions in some story. He nearly rolled his eyes at how captivated his audience was.

"How long have you been following my progress?"

"About a year and a half."

"Why the secrecy? Did Yuri not approve of it?"

She gave a tight shake of her head, but did not explain. 'Another time.' He quietly filed that question away. His eyes idly roamed the menu.

Sora heard him chuckle under his breath. "What is it?"

"I was simply recollecting the time when you tried ordering in French."

Her red lips pursed. "I was doing it myself since you were being a jerk."

He gave her a half smirk. "I had said I could order for you."

"Yes, and you would have ordered escargots or cow brains for me," she narrowed her eyes at him, "I'd rather butcher the pronunciation than get food I didn't want to eat."

"I thought you liked trying new things," he drawled, "It would explain a few situations of ours."

Her face was crimson as she smacked his arm.

His smirk grew. "I was speaking of your desire to try out different cuisines."

He tilted his head and let his hair slide over his shoulder. He took in a great deal of satisfaction as her eyes followed his hair's movement. It was nice to know that she was still fascinated with his hair. Her hand moved to touch a few strands, but then it altered its course and twirled her own hair. He watched as she did so.

'She's not the only one that's still fascinated,' his mind informed him.

"Could I borrow your menu?" she suddenly asked. "I forgot to ask for one."

He folded his back up and held it out to her. Before she could grab it, he moved it. She pouted as he swiftly lifted it up when she tried to reach for it. Her other hand pinched his leg; his eyes widened in surprise. While he was distracted, she grabbed the menu.

"You pinched me." His voice was highlighted by amusement.

"You started it," she stated and then stuck out her tongue.

He snapped his teeth near her face. She squeaked and slightly jumped up. Some people noticed her noise and turned to look. She sheepishly greeted them. They greeted her back, soon lost interest and turned back to Yuri. She quickly stuck her tongue out at their turned backs.

He softly chuckled; he was glad that her meek and silent mask was not up.

She heard his rumbling laughter; she was tempted to lean back against him and feel it travel through her. Instead of following with that impulse, she turned her attention to the menu.

He shook his head as she burned a hole through the packet. "That's the dinner page," he languidly informed her.

"Maybe I want dinner," she embarrassedly bit out.

His hand reached over and turned to the lunch page. "So would I," he softly murmured.

Hesitantly, but surely, her hand glided over to his. Leon stroked the back of her hand, ran over her knucklebones and followed the smooth bends of her nimble fingers. Her head tilted up. His face was close since he leaned over to turn the page for her. Brown eyes fondly, but sadly, looked at him.

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused," she whispered.

He nearly leaned his forehead onto hers when he recalled where they were. Instead, he settled for a light squeeze of her hand. "It was not purposefully done," he murmured.

His hand withdrew when the servers came by for their orders.

SL

After the food, Sora excused herself.

"I'll be right back," she informed him. He gave a nod.

On his other side, May was talking with two ladies. Leon leaned back against the chair. He idly heard some talk over on Yuri's end of the table about the workings of a foundation.

"…it is like scholarships to struggling or injured performers."

"What a marvel! How long has it been up?"

"This is the fourth year," Yuri proudly declared. "We get many applicants every month."

One woman fawned out, "You're simply incredible, Mr. Killian!"

Leon's eyes narrowed at the information, but he withdrew from listening when he smelled raspberries and cream. His head turned as Sora slipped back into her seat. He raised a questioning brow.

"I went to see a friend," she answered. "She's been helping me with a problem." When she saw concern flit through his eyes, she soothed, "It's almost done; I won't have to worry about it much longer."

Under the tablecloth, Sora's fingers blindly sought out his hand. He turned his hand palm up; she grazed over the side of his thumb and trailed over his fingertips.

"I want to walk around," she murmured.

He lightly shivered as she continued to touch his fingers. "Where?"

Her eyes looked around. "That tree grove looks like a good place."

Leon gave a slight nod. She gave his palm once last run over before she stood up. Leon's eyes turned to look over at Yuri. 'He hasn't even noticed that she's leaving the table for a second time.' Sora casually walked past the tables, occasionally waving to a few people.

After waiting a few minutes, Leon stood up.

SL

He found her amidst some flowering trees.

Her hat was in her hand; he looked at the petals that had fallen onto her red hair.

She was smelling a blossom when she felt him behind her. His hand came up and brushed the petals from her hair. She blinked at the falling petals but then smiled when she felt him running a hand through the loose hair.

With an impish smile, she pulled away and darted behind a tree.

He followed, but found nothing. Her giggles alerted him to her presence on the left. 'Slippery minx,' he smirked as he quickly went to the next tree.

Instead of running away to another tree, she simply went around it. Her giggles grew louder as Leon played along and chased her around the tree. She feint a left as she went to the right, but Leon saw her trick and nearly caught her. She laughed and found refuge behind another tree.

She happily shrieked when his arms circled both her and the very thin tree.

"I don't even think this is a tree," he amusedly informed her.

"You can let go," she laughed.

His arms tightened; she squeaked.

"Don't move," he murmured, "or there will be consequences."

One arm stayed around her as he maneuvered himself next to her. Before she could think about what she was going to say, she said, "Maybe I'll like the consequences."

Her eyes widened at her words. He had paused in his steps.

Then, slowly, he pulled her away from the tree. From behind, he murmured into her ear, "Maybe I want you to test it out." His hand enticingly rubbed her stomach. The hand holding her hat released it with a breath.

Brown eyes half closed as his other hand went down her bare arm.

After a while of just enjoying his touch, she murmured, "I couldn't speak when I first woke up."

His fingers went back up. They were now at her shoulder, slowly flicking the dress strap off. She shakily sighed as the sliding motion tickled and thrilled her. "Names were hard for me to remember, even my uncle's."

Her head tilted to the side as his mouth trailed down and up her throat. A soft mewl escaped her as he sucked on a sensitive spot; it heartened her that he remembered it. "Originally, I couldn't remember yours, but once I did, it was the only name I consistently recalled."

The arm around her waist pulled her against him; her hands rested on it. Her lips parted in a faint cry as his teeth went over the spot he had been sucking. Her head fell back against him as she gave him more skin to access. His hand leisurely touched her collarbone and moved across to push her other strap off. Her lips touched his underjaw as he touched her.

She revealed with a quivering voice, "In the daytime and the night, I wanted you to be with me. It was agonizing when I thought that could never happen."

His eyes were a heady storm; his mouth harshly connected with hers.

She breathed hard as she tried to push up, but her position was too awkward. Her hands pulled his hair in an attempt to bring him closer. She let out a frustrated sound when he didn't come close enough. Her hands roughly fisted even more hair.

He reveled in her passion. How long he has missed this interaction, this wordless communication of emotions that rivaled the power of dancing. It had been agonizing for him too.

He abruptly broke it off. She was about to speak when her almost words turned into a gasp as he turned her body. Now face to face, she realized her opportunity. She jumped up in her heels; he readily caught her as she soundly kissed him.

When her legs went around him, she idly noticed that her shoes came off. One of his arms went around her waist while the other was restlessly touching her. She mewled when his warm hand kneaded her shoulder.

He began to walk them over to a tree when she nipped his lip. "Wearing white," she breathed against his mouth, "Tree's not a good idea."

With lidded eyes, her lips quirked up as she amended, "Unless _you _want to be pushed against it." Her lips brought his bottom lip into her mouth. She lightly sucked on it as she finished with, "That's not a bad idea."

He headily groaned. She was going to be the death of him.

SL

They eventually made their way back to the table, which was basically deserted, save for a few people at the other end.

Sora went first, since she had left before him. She was only glad that during her meal, she had taken some of her lipstick off. However, whatever was left had been smeared when they kissed. Casually, she opened her handbag and pulled out her lipstick and compact mirror. With a tissue, she discretely rubbed the red that had gone past her lips. Her cheeks lightly tinted as she spotted the formation of a hickey. Her hand ruffled the loose hair and made it cover it.

She really wished she had thought to bring her purse with her.

Her hand was finishing with the reapplication when Leon came back. Smoothly, he sat down.

Her hand tilted the mirror towards him.

His eye flickered to it; he raised an eyebrow in the reflection. Her lipstick tapped her lip and she saw his eyes stare at her mouth. She pointedly stared at him through the mirror and did the motion again. She saw comprehension dawn in his eyes. He pulled out a tissue from his pocket and wiped his mouth.

Softly, so only he would hear, she murmured, "It wasn't your color."

He lightly chuckled under his breath. "Your hat's crooked."

Her lips smacked as she recapped her lipstick. "So's your collar."

His hand discretely rubbed the tissue over his underjaw and neck. She probably marked him there as well. When he was done, his fingers casually adjusted his collar. Before she snapped her mirror shut, he saw her eyes warmly looking at him in the reflection.

"How's your schedule for the rest of today?" she asked.

He made himself comfortable in his chair. "We have practice in the evening and then the committee has a dinner for us as they give us the rundown of tomorrow's events."

He saw her shoulders droop a little, but they quickly went back to normal. "Pretty busy then. Well, I hope things go smoothly with the meeting."

His eyes scrutinized her face. "You wanted to say something."

Her fingers fiddled with her purse. "W-Well, yes, but you're not free tonight, so it's not worth mentioning."

"What was it?"

Her eyes embarrassedly stared at her hand. Her fingers switched over to feel the medallion on her wrist. "I just wanted to finish talking with you."

His foot lightly tapped the side of hers. "You're not acting like that's all you wanted to say."

"I," her eyes darted over to his. "I was hoping-I was wondering," she lightly swallowed, "if you wanted to have dinner with me."

He recalled their frenzied kisses and the pressure of her body against his from under ten minutes ago. His eyes lidded as he regarded her. "Are you sure of that request?" he lowly murmured.

Her eyes were bright and he could see that there was still so much passion held in those dark hues. "Yes," she responded with certainty.

His fingers lightly touched the sensitive underside of her arm. She shivered and he found himself wanting to cause and to experience more of her reactions.

"…I'm free tomorrow night."

SL

SL

SL

An: And yes, I ended it there. :P But don't worry, there are maybe two parts left and possibly an epilogue. Still debating on that.

If you are curious, Sora's sadness when she was dancing was inspired by the grief in the song "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" from the Les Miserables movie soundtrack.


	8. Part VII

AN: I thought the following song is a good mood setter. This one's a little more heavier on the romance, just letting you know.

SL

SL

SL

Your heart's a mess

You won't admit to it.

It makes no sense

But I'm desperate to connect.

And you…

You can't live like this.

-"Hearts a Mess" by Gotye

SL

_They had been married for about two years._

_Sora stepped out of the cab and paid the driver through the window. It had been her last resort to use a cab, but he wasn't returning her phone calls. With a huff, she pulled her coat tighter around her as she buzzed to be let through the gate. The guard, a little shocked but glad to hear her voice, let her in. The gates opened; she continued to walk to the steps of the large house. When they were first married, Yuri had told her it was an estate, but she still referred to it as a house. _

_'If you eat, sleep, and shower in it—it's a house. This wasn't Victorian Britain or something. Though,' she mused, 'I guess some parts of my life could be like a period piece drama.' _

_Living in one wasn't entertaining in the least._

_In one hand she clutched the medallion around her wrist and the other a manila folder. She wasn't going to leave until she said her piece. Her hand reluctantly let go of the medallion. She grasped the knocker and pounded the door with it. A few seconds passed and Yuri's butler answered the door._

_"Killian-san," he said with some surprise. "What brings you here?"_

_"I need to speak with Yuri."_

_She noticed that the man hesitated for a half second and then stepped aside._

_"Come in. I'll bring some refreshments."_

_He told her where Yuri was and she set out for it before the butler could lead her there. It hadn't been that long since she was last here._

_As she neared the main sitting room on the first floor, she heard light feminine laughter. Her eyes narrowed. When she finally stepped foot in the room, she spotted Yuri sitting next to a woman with long blonde hair._

_Hearing the clearing of a throat, Yuri looked up._

_He almost immediately got to his feet._

_"Sora; you didn't tell me that you would be coming by." That congenial smile of his was on; she wanted to smack it off of his face. _

_"I left a message."_

_The woman turned around in her seat. "Who is this?" she politely inquired of Yuri in English. Having taken classes in English and lived in America for a short time, Sora knew what the woman had asked._

_"Sora Naegino, Yuri's estranged wife," Sora frankly stated. She didn't feel like using his last name for this introduction._

_Her blue eyes widened. Yuri's smile was strained._

_"I'll give you two some space," Sora casually said and then strutted out of the room._

_SL_

_Sora sat in the kitchen as she finished off her tea._

_She could still hear their raised voices in the sitting room. Soon, she heard footsteps. 'The woman's, no doubt.' Though, instead of hearing the front door open, the steps continued and the door leading to the kitchen was opened._

_Sora blinked. She didn't think this would happen._

_"Naegino-san," the woman started, "Gomenasai."_

_Now that really got the redhead's attention. She put her tea down. _

_"I'm comfortable with English," she offered._

_ The woman relaxed at that information, but still kept her head up. "I apologize for this embarrassing situation."_

_Sora took in her words. "Yuri didn't say he was married."_

_The beautiful blonde's hand clenched, but she did not refute the statement. "He did not," she quietly conceded. "But I want you to know that we have only exchanged conversations over lunches."_

_Sora understood what the woman was trying to convey to her, and she admired her for having the courage to speak with her, but Sora could see that these lunches meant more to her than just simple conversation._

_That was something she could understand. _

_"I don't plan to stay married to him," she revealed as her gaze switched to her bracelet. "I can't possibly..."Her head shook tightly. "I haven't been living here for over a month now."_

_The woman was quiet, and then she came closer to Sora. _

_"We haven't been properly introduced." The woman's long hair flowed over her shoulders as she gave a little bow. "I'm Layla Hamilton." Rising, she took out a business card from her hand purse and put it on the table near Sora. "If you need any legal help, I have several good lawyers I can recommend, even here in Japan."_

_Sora's lips twisted in a half smile. "Are you offering for you and Yuri?"_

_"No." Layla gave a slow blink. "I feel indebted to you for coming." She closed her purse with a sharp snap. "This would have continued with me in complete ignorance of the situation." Her eyes narrowed to piercing ice waters. "I will not be played with, I can guarantee you that."_

_Sora let out a true smile. She could tell they were going to get along pretty well._

_SL_

_After Layla left, Sora waited for Yuri to come._

_She calmly refilled her cup when said man stiffly walked into the kitchen. Neither spoke. Yuri stayed over by the door to the kitchen. _

_Yuri broke the silence. "I heard your message." _

_Sora held up the manila folder. She slid it across the table as Yuri came forward. Yuri opened it and quickly browsed the papers. She sipped her tea as he did. Then, he sighed and plopped the papers back onto the table._

_"I didn't think the separation would be temporary."_

_Her eyes looked inside the porcelain cup. "My uncle can't have any complaints about it; his company and yours have been merged for long enough that what we do in our personal lives won't affect it so badly."_

_It was all she was, some bargaining chip in her uncle's game. Her fingers gripped the cup a little tighter. She had been a fool to think he had changed when she came back._

_ She just wanted to live in peace, was that so hard for people to understand?_

_Yuri sat down across from her. "So, for how long?"_

_Her eyes lifted. Confusion colored her voice as she asked him what he meant. Yuri shook his head at her play of ignorance._

_"I know about him. That's why you gave me these." His hand gestured to the papers he had been looking at._

_"Yuri, I don't know what you're talking about."_

_ Violet eyes scrutinized her face. His hands reached next to him where he had left his work papers. "I received a fax from the foundation's screening committee. They gave me the list of those they are giving the donations to." He pulled out a single sheet of paper and handed it to her._

_Her hand grabbed it and read the short list of names. She was reading 'May Wong' when her eyes widened at who her partner was._

_Her hands trembled as his name burned into her mind. "Is this some kind of sick game of yours?" her voice quivered as she crumbled the paper in her hands._

_Yuri slid over the headshots of the winning applicants. _

_Her fingers fumbled as they searched for his face. Her eyes watered at seeing his photo. Fingers gently ran over his face. They shook as she trailed under his eyes._

_"The name of Leon Oswald is well known in the dancing communities worldwide, apparently." Yuri placed his chin in his hand as his elbow came onto the table. "It didn't take me long to find out that you had been his previous partner while in America." He let out a breath. "Naturally, upon seeing the papers you just gave me, I had assumed that you were doing this because you were still involved with him."_

_She turned her face away from Yuri as tears slipped out. Her mind was scrambled; she couldn't understand how it could be true. Once she was somewhat composed, she turned back. _

_Her heart ached as she had realized what his name on the list meant. 'He's in financial trouble.' _

_When she was first married, she wanted to still be a part of dancing somehow. She had debated and brainstormed until she thought about creating a foundation for struggling dancers. It made her sad that some of her friends were such wonderful dancers, but they didn't have the funds for costumes, transportation or other such needs. Money shouldn't have to be the reason why someone couldn't participate in what they love to do._

_"Will you try to deny them the donation out of spite?" she quietly asked._

_Yuri was silent. With a sigh, he stood up. "I thought you had a better opinion of me. No, I will not interfere. That's why there's a committee doing the selections, not us. We don't want people to think we are being partial to any of the applicants."_

_Her form relaxed. "I'm sorry."_

_"Is that for what you did this afternoon as well?"_

_"No." Her eyes narrowed. "You led her on; you deserved whatever she said to you."_

_Yuri shrugged off her scolding. "I'm a man that requires attention." His eyes darted to her. "My elusive wife has denied it to me for five weeks now; it was bound to happen."_

_She scoffed at him and pointed at the folder she had given him. "All the more reason why I handed that to you."_

_"Hm, I don't think so." Before she could say a response to that, he stated, "I think it would be better to revisit this…request…after our third year. Surely, you can grant me this, can't you?"_

_"Why?"_

_Yuri gave her a wiry smile. "Despite what you think of me, I am rather fond of you. It's not so easy to simply sign all of this away." _

_He came next to her and leaned against the table. His eyes roamed her features. While they had no part in the choosing, they were able to see who applies. When he came across May and Leon's applications and resumes, Yuri had been curious why, if the resume was correct, such an accomplished dancer would have had a three year hiatus. In his search for who Leon Oswald was, he ran across reviews about his performances before the three year gap, which led him to Sora, and inevitably, he was able to acquire some recordings of their dances. _

_She was so alive as her lithe body twisted and easily complied to the manipulations of her partner's hands. He noted how readily she touched her partner and ran her hands along his arms and torso. _

_Only a blind man would have missed the heat and chemistry between them._

_"Where is that passion now, my dear little dancer?"_

_Individually, they recalled the conversation they had before the wedding ceremony. She had been desperately trying to dissuade Yuri out of it. Since the engagement had been agreed upon before she was an adult, she didn't have the power to nullify it. Her uncle had been speaking on her behalf since he was her guardian at the time. She had already tried to get him to end it, but she had been unsuccessful._

_Bluntly, she had told Yuri he wasn't going to be her first._

_Instead of being insulted that his 'blushing' bride had revealed such a thing in a crude manner, Yuri had laughed. With a half smirk, he responded with, "Well, that will take the edge off of our wedding night."_

_Sora snapped out of the recollection as his fingers touched her cheek. "Not with you," she said in a hushed tone. Leaving the papers on the table, she left Yuri's place._

_She had another visit to make._

SL

May shifted in her seat as they listened to the committee representative breakdown the schedule for tomorrow. Her blue eyes darted over to her silent partner.

She wasn't sure if she should tell him what she learned during the luncheon.

It would definitely be a positive for him but some aspects of it, she wasn't sure how he'd take it as. She hadn't _asked _for the gossip, but the women who were talking with her had brought it up which made her curious and asked questions to which they were more than eager to tell her.

'What a bunch of loud mouths.' They told her more than she had asked.

The representative was talking about what foundations had helped to make this venue a reality. He brought up Yuri's name. May stiffened in her seat and stole a frantic look at her partner. Leon seemed to be lost in thought. She slowly calmed down as the speaker was telling them to thank Yuri for the luncheon they had that afternoon. For a minute there, she thought he was going to say something else.

The longer Leon didn't know _whose_ foundation helped them out when they were starting out, the better. 'He's going to be one pissed off guy if he knew that it was Yuri's.'

While there were other founders, Yuri was a key founder, meaning that he had donated money to them. It wasn't from Yuri directly, but knowing the pride Leon had, she just _knew _he would take that information the wrong way.

She had been the one to fill out the applications and managed to find someone who had done an article on the silent performer in order to get a headshot for the paperwork. It wasn't until a week later that she sent the application that she told Leon what she had done.

He had been upset and gave her the silent treatment for the longest time.

'Big baby,' she grouched in memory. They were running out of funds, what else did he expect her to do? She wasn't joking when she said it was her dream to be a world known dancer. While his reputation helped out, it wasn't enough for them to get enough gigs to pay for their expenses. So when that one competition was announced that would boost their reputation, she just knew they had to win it.

Only problem was the crazy amount of money for the entrance fee. Plus, they needed good costumes and traveling expenses to get there.

They had been relying heavily on Leon's funds from back when he won competitions with Sora. But that money eventually dwindled as May looked for higher stakes competitions. May took up two waitressing jobs. Leon took on some instructional courses at the studio on the weekends. For a while, though, hardly anyone showed up. But the ones that did greatly improved under Leon's tutelage and a few more showed up.

Unfortunately, it had not been enough for the entrance fee.

She had heard about that international foundation at the studio and jumped on the opportunity. No matter what Leon's going to say about it, she's still glad she applied to it.

For without that help, they wouldn't be where they were now.

May's mind calmed with those reflections. 'What's done is done. You can't move forward if you keep griping about past events.'

SL

Leon steadily walked down the carpeted hall.

After the informational dinner, he had gone to bed. May and him had practiced before eating, so they were done for the night. However, he had tossed and turned. Thoughts about Sora and her sweet soft touches kept him awake. He lay face up on his bed as he stared at the ceiling.

Feeling impulsive, he put a shirt on and left his room.

Earlier, when he had made his way to his room, Leon had seen Yuri with a group heading over to the bar area. He hadn't seen any redheads in the group at the time.

That had been a mere half an hour ago.

He knocked on her door. As he was hoping, she answered, though he was surprised to see her in a short nightgown.

"Layla you're earl—" Her eyes widened upon seeing who it was.

Both looked over the other in appreciation.

Leon was barefoot in a pair of dark grey sleeping pants with a white undershirt that fit his body. She couldn't help but notice that his hair was slightly messy; she bit her lip upon seeing it. The robe she had on had been left open to Leon's perusal. He greatly admired the peach silk nightgown as it hugged her body. It stopped about mid-thigh and left him wanting to touch those curvy legs.

"You're not Layla," she dumbly stated.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is it custom for you to greet friends wearing that?"

She looked down at her outfit and hastily tied her robe closed. With a bit of a nervous laugh, she spoke. "What can I say? I love pajama parties, what with the braiding of hair and enormous amounts of chocolate."

Mischief glinted in her eyes. "Did you come over for me to braid your hair?"

"If that is your desire," he rumbled.

She grinned. "So what is your desire?"

His mind searched for something that didn't include them tumbling into her sheets.

"A good luck kiss," he finally settled on.

Her eyes stayed on him as she opened the door some more. He stepped inside and kept his eyes locked with hers. The door clicked as she shut it closed.

SL

Yuri laughed with his associates as he finished telling his story.

"Killian, you're splitting my sides!"

The table of men chortled and slapped either the table or each other's backs. A man came back to the table with a fresh round of drinks. Yuri took one and was in the process of drinking it when familiar blonde hair caught his eye. He watched as Layla calmly walked to the bar counter and ordered a drink. She smoothly sat down onto the cushioned stool. Yuri put his drink down.

"Excuse me for a moment, men."

His group half acknowledged his statement. Another guy was beginning a fascinating tale with fast cars and one mysterious beauty.

"Hello, Miss Hamilton."

Layla barely showed any signs of having heard the greeting. Yuri sat down on the stool next to her. He waved the bartender over and ordered a drink for himself. Yuri slipped more money to cover Layla's as well.

"You have a lot of nerve coming over here," she stated with plenty of frost.

His hands came up complacently. "I just want to talk. Will you not allow me to do that?"

Her eyes narrowed on the clock on the wall. With an internal sigh and mental scolding for not having enough ice in her heart, she reluctantly said, "I suppose I can give you a few minutes…"

SL

Almost as soon as the door closed, they were both in motion.

Hands grabbed for each other as mouths frantically began the delicious process of devouring the other. Tongues tangled as Leon's hands worked on undoing the tie of her robe. When he pushed it off of her shoulders, her hands went under his shirt. He moaned in her mouth as her fingers ran over his abdominal muscles. She felt the muscles jump as she touched them; she softly mewled as his tongue heatedly overcame hers. He tasted the depths of her mouth in a slow but firm caress.

As she moved up to further touch him, the cloth bundled onto her arms. When she reached his pectorals he momentarily broke away from her mouth in order to shrug the shirt off. He bent over slightly as her hands slipped it over his head and freed his arms.

He wasted no time in reconnecting with her mouth.

She whimpered sweetly as he ran his hands up and down her body.

They sank to the floor as the electric pulse of desire made them weak for each other. Her knees parted and allowed him to settle between those lovely limbs. As her smooth legs wrapped around his bare waist, he wondered what good he had done in order to be reacquainted with this wondrous feeling of being locked in her intimate embrace.

His warm hands scalded her skin as they moved along her legs.

She gasped as he slightly rocked against her. The teasing motion made her throw her head back against the carpet. His eyes soaked up the reaction; he did it again, though he knew he was dangerously playing with fire.

Her neck arched as she moaned. He kissed the skin of her neck as it was offered to him. His forehead suddenly fell along her collarbone as she rolled her body against him. He loudly exhaled as her nails lightly scratched his back.

That sensation has always been a secret pleasure of his.

'Though it must not be so secret if she's doing it,' he wirily mused beyond the haze of pleasure. He hissed out another breath as she rolled a little harder. His hands pinned her hips down against the floor.

"No more," he roughly voiced out, "unless you would rather see your friend tomorrow."

He felt her breathe heavily as his forehead stayed on her. She slacked her legs' hold on him but kept him in her embrace. His blood was still running fast so he continued to stay still. Her hands stayed along his back. She felt him inhale and exhale precious air. Her eyes closed as she realized that this could have not been possible.

She was blessed to be able to feel him breathing in her arms.

Her eyes opened as he shifted his weight onto his forearms. She was sure that her eyes were watery, but she ignored it for now.

"How are you?" she asked.

He quirked a brow. It really wasn't a normal question to be asking while in such a position. "Fine, I suppose," he murmured. He took in the moisture in her beautiful eyes. "And you?"

"Fine, all things considered," she said with a bit of a laugh.

He slightly shook his head at her. She smiled tenderly as he was still over her. He gave the smallest of smiles back and then maneuvered himself off of her. To her delight, he lay on the floor next to her.

"How's your life?"

His fingers paused in brushing her cheek and then continued. "Why?"

"I haven't asked yet." She rubbed her face against his fingers. "All I know is that you partner dance with May, but that doesn't tell me about what you do when you're not practicing or competing."

He stared at her for a bit before responding. "I instruct."

Her smile grew and her eyes fondly stared back.

"It's only a handful of regular students." He felt the need to state that. He didn't want her to get the idea that he was overly popular at the studio when he wasn't. "Most are unnerved by me so they don't even try it."

"Do you like it?"

His head tilted to the side as he thought. He had originally taken it up when his funds were low. When he announced that he would be gone for some days for the World Dance Competition, they had wished him the best. The older ones promised to keep the rest in shape for when he returned.

"I think I do," he murmured thoughtfully.

Her hand came up and rested along his cheek. "I'm happy for you," she sincerely whispered.

His eyes pierced her through the dimly lit room. "Are _you_ happy?"

"I…" her lips closed as she gave the question more thought. "Within these later years, I've been alright." She watched as his face came close to hers again. "Yuri is not cruel, but…" Her thumb wistfully ran underneath his eye. "I shouldn't have anything to complain about," she idly said as her head rose from the floor as his continued to come down to her. "I'm selfish, I know but I just…"

Their lips whispered against each other.

"He's not you," she finally let out.

Her words warmed him as their lips joined. His hand gently curled around her head as he soothed her with a kiss, giving her a part of himself that she could take to comfort her. Her eyes did leak out a few tears as his mouth softly touched hers. It contrasted so much with the need that fueled both of them earlier.

He slightly pulled away and then came back; pulled away once more only to feel himself drawn back to her tempting mouth. With great reluctance, he finally did pull back. She felt a bit of his tongue taste her lips as he drew away. She shivered from the feeling of the cool air replacing the heat of his mouth.

As he stood up, his hands brought her with him.

She bent over to grab his shirt and held it for him to slip back into. He obliged and allowed her to pull it down. He felt a thrill when her fingers grazed his sides.

He returned the gesture and retrieved her robe. She stood with her arms loose so that he could easily slip them into the sleeves. Her eyes followed his movements as he leisurely settled the collar of the robe onto her shoulders. The tie had slipped out of one of the loops so he went behind her in order to put it back through. As he leaned into her to tie the robe closed, he spotted her head tilted up towards him.

Without missing a beat, he kissed her as his hands did the knot. She softly moaned as their lips parted once more.

He forced himself to stop before he undid his work on her robe.

With a goodnight, he pulled away from her. She opened the door for him and wished him good luck.

SL

The next morning, May found her partner sitting in the dining area.

She sat down across from him as he continued eating his breakfast. It was comforting to see him relaxed, but she wasn't sure if she should say what she had been planning on telling him. 'Maybe I should wait until after the competition.' But then, would it be too late? Will Sora have left and Leon would be thinking that she was forever out of his reach?

The waiter came. She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly ordered something.

Her eyes narrowed as she re-evaluated the situation. 'It couldn't hurt to wait a few hours more.' Leon was obviously still interested in her. While most people at the luncheon hadn't noticed, May had seen them separately leave the table for some time and then separately come back looking a little disheveled.

She knew for sure that Leon still liked Sora.

Well, maybe like isn't the proper word, but anyways…

'It's just so awkward and sad.' She wasn't a sappy person, but she wished that her gloomy partner didn't have to sneak off to be around someone he cares for. 'He's got the worse luck in the world.' She could only hope that things will turn out for the better.

What she heard was a really big step in the positive for those two.

Her food arrived. She put her napkin in her lap and bit off a piece of bacon. 'I would hate it if I was engaged for business reasons.' She could see why the redhead would run away. May was almost certain that she hadn't planned on returning to Japan. Some of those knuckleheaded gossips were saying that Sora had probably left in order to enjoy the single life before she married Yuri.

'Idiots.' She might not be BFFs with the redhead, but from what she could tell, her and Leon had a strong bond that couldn't have been formed by them just fooling around.

She settled comfortably into her seat. 'The information I have really isn't shocking. You can tell by looking at Sora and Yuri that there's something up.' Mind made up, she dug into her meal.

Besides, she was sure Sora was going to tell him, if she hasn't already.

SL

Sora looked over the paperwork Layla helped her fill out.

When Layla came over, she had promptly told her about her run in with Yuri. According to the blonde, they had only talked, but something made Sora wonder if something else had happened. Layla seemed…flustered. She was usually so calm and cool, Sora had been surprised to see the woman fiddling with her bag.

Her friend's behavior made Sora think over her own.

'We're moving too fast,' she realized. Things were in motion that needed to be, but them personally…they needed to cool down. Her fingers rubbed her ring. While Leon resided in her heart, she was ignoring the bigger picture. Yuri and her weren't getting along as well as a couple should be, but the reality was that they were still married.

Tiredly, she dropped the papers onto the coffee table.

Her hands ran through her bangs and over her head. When had she stopped restraining herself? When had she grown careless within Leon's presence? After all, hadn't she been upset that Yuri had brought Layla over that one time she went to talk to him?

She let out a long breath.

If a much younger version of herself saw her right now, she'd be greatly disappointed with her actions. She would not have guessed that she would be in love with a man that was not her husband and doing things she knew were on the lines of adultery.

Yes, it felt good to kiss him and touch him, but she shouldn't be doing those things to begin with.

She was an adult, for goodness' sake! She wasn't some hormonal teenager with her first boyfriend. 'Maybe I should cancel our dinner.' She definitely gave him the impression that she wouldn't mind if things went beyond a simple meal.

It didn't mean that they _should_ go beyond that…

Frustration welled up in her. She wasn't normally like this; she was an honest and good person.

Her head dejectedly hung down. She idly wondered if this is what her friend was struggling with. Layla may _say _that she's not romantically interested in Yuri, but small little actions and the inflections in her voice made Sora think otherwise.

Her eyes closed. It was all a big tangled mess.

"What a horrible position to be in," she sadly said as she felt a piece of what her friend was still going through.

SL

Layla did her morning exercises.

With a towel, she lightly dabbed at the moisture along her forehead. As she walked back to her room, she felt eyes on her. Carelessly, she tossed her long ponytail over her shoulder. She wondered if she should get it cut when they went back to the United States.

The towel went around her neck.

A man began to approach her but she quickly turned around the corner. She didn't have the patience to deal with fans today. Her usually collected mind was pacing. Old thoughts infected her, straining against the decisions she made before and the façade of ice.

Last night, she hadn't expected Yuri to approach her.

She thought she was safe from that. She had been quite clear on her stance.

However, when he started talking…she found herself responding back. The little sneak even paid for her drink and the following one. They talked for far longer than she had anticipated. When she finally noticed the time, she realized that she fell for it again.

But before she could ice up, he smoothly grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles.

Her hands fisted. She was sorely disappointed with herself.

SL

Yuri greeted Sora in the dining area.

As he had asked her, she had already ordered his food and even got a cover so it wouldn't go cold. He smiled cordially; she gave a weak smile back.

"Did you already eat?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry yet."

He made a sound. His hand uncovered the plate. Light steam rose into the air as the sight greeted his eyes. "Well, be sure to grab something before we leave. The competition's today and while it does have breaks between ever so performances; we won't be dining until after the competition."

She gave a nod. Her fingers fiddled with the papers in her hand.

Taking a breath in, she addressed Yuri. "I have something to discuss with you…"

SL

SL

SL

AN: This one was a bit tricky for me to balance the desire and how certain characters would respond to those wants. Would they second guess them? If yes, before or after?


	9. Part VIII

SL

Will you still love me when

I've got nothing but

My aching soul?

-"Young and Beautiful" Lana Del Rey

SL

SL

SL

_Some noise along the staircase had his attention._

_With some surprise, he straightened up as the door to his study was roughly swung open. His niece stood in the doorway with fury written across her face._

_He blinked, but then regained his composure._

_"Sora-chan. It is nice of you to visit, though the polite thing would have been to phone ahead before coming." He put his pen down. "Shut the door and you may take a seat."_

_She came to his desk, willfully leaving the door open. He did not deserve her respect at the moment. _

_"Back in the hospital, when I asked you what happened to Leon Oswald, you told me that he died." Her palms thudded on the desk as she leaned over to look her uncle in the eye. "You lied to me."_

_The room was quiet as uncle and niece stared at one another._

_"I don't appreciate your tone," he lowly said after folding his hands onto the desk, "given the fact that you were aware of the engagement yet still ran away." When his niece refused to be cowed, he frowned. "After searching for your location, two years later I found my niece in some unknown place in America, performing."_

_He stood up and towered over her. "I came to the hospital and the medics had asked me whether I knew the contact information for your boyfriend." His eyes were narrowed dangerously. "I asked them what made them think that he was my niece's boyfriend? Do you know what they said to me?"_

_Without letting her guess—not that she had an idea of what to say—her uncle nearly growled out, "Aside from the fact of how close your bodies were in the cab and the way his arm was around you, the physical marks clearly not caused by the accident were evident on both of you."_

_"Marks!" he reiterated in disbelief, "From trysts! Marks on a member of my family that were not from your fiancée—even then, that would have been embarrassing—but not as shameful as ones from a stranger!"_

_Indignant, Sora straightened up from leaning over the desk. "He's not a stranger."_

_"I imagine it would be rather difficult to be strangers in such a situation," he mocked._

_"You're trying to distract me," she flatly stated, "it won't work."_

_He ignored her comment and strode around the desk to the bookcase filled with awards and plaques. "I arranged for you to have an honorable and a relatively easy life." His eyes zeroed in on his deceased brother's name on one plaque and then another. "After taking you under my care and moving in here for your comfort, the one time I requested something of you and you had run away."_

_He could see his reflection in the glass of the certificate for philanthropy. Grey hairs and many frown lines now marred his once youthful face. There was a hardness in his eyes and features that had actually been present for most of his life, but he did not notice. _

_It was disguised, even from himself._

_"A dancer!" he exclaimed in heavy disapproval. "Of all the people in the world to associate yourself with, you chose a performer." He turned back to look at Sora. "Whatever status or money could a dancer give?"_

_Sora's hands had fisted in anger. She wanted to yell at him, scream to everyone about his apathetic mind and heart, but she was certain that the house knew of it already; business associates maybe knew or they were fooled by the show of politeness that her uncle had mastered._

_'He fooled me for so long and he's my uncle…' Her hands loosened. The anger was pointless now. 'No amount of yelling will change what has happened…what has been destroyed.'_

_"I pity your shriveled heart," she told her uncle. _

_Without another word, she left the study._

SL

The short ride over to the dance competition had been tense.

After Yuri received the papers, he promptly pushed his plate aside and told her that they were leaving. Not wanting to be left behind, she picked up the papers and followed after him.

Sora now sat alone in their box office seating.

She inwardly cursed the man's hunger for theatrics and for the best that money could buy. "Insufferable," she muttered to herself. "Of all the juvenile males I've met, he takes the cake."

That was saying a lot considering how much she had resented her uncle's actions.

'He had said we could revisit this issue after our third year. Why did he get so upset about it?' She really hasn't done anything to make him think that she changed her mind. Her elbow rested on the armrest as she looked down at the rather large dance floor.

Cameramen and photographers were around the floor setting up.

She noticed that the dancers weren't there yet, so she opened up the program on her lap.

SL

Yuri aimlessly walked around the main lobby.

He wasn't ready to join Sora in the box just yet. When she presented the papers to him, he was honestly not too surprised—the timing was more sudden than the contents—despite their talk in the pool area yesterday morning.

With Layla being around, he was starting to lean in favor of the papers.

However, when Sora leaned over to pass him a pen and he looked up at her to say something, that's when he saw the slight discoloration on the side of her neck. Her hair had moved away in her leaning over and the uncovered sight gave him pause.

She had a hickey and it wasn't from him.

Anger had rapidly filled him and he found that he wasn't quite so hungry anymore. He didn't have to wonder who it had been from. He'd be an imbecile if he had no idea.

Yuri had noticed Leon looking at Sora from time to time during their stay at the hotel. He wouldn't consider himself an overly possessive man, so he had not created a fuss over it as long as Leon _only_ looked.

Now though, with the hickey, the situation has changed.

'Leon obviously can't keep to himself.' It was disappointing and extremely aggravating. Yuri was sure that Sora's unprompted conversation about the divorce this morning was a result of the tall performer. The first time she brought it up, Leon had not been the driving factor.

Leon was now motivating her and Yuri found that information agitating.

Yuri came out of his thoughts for a moment as his name was called out. One of the committee members of the competition greeted him with a handshake.

"Hello again, Mr. Killian! I would like to thank you once more for sponsoring the luncheon." The man smiled. "Many of our competitors expressed their heartfelt gratitude for your generosity."

"It was no trouble."

"Such modesty!" The committee member clapped him on the back. "If there is something you need, don't hesitate to let me know."

Yuri was about to politely refuse the request when he spotted a group of performers walking through the lobby. He was able to spot out the duo near the back of the group. May was confident and determined; her silver haired partner walked with poise that seemed inherent of the man.

In that moment, Yuri felt slighted by Sora's decision. He was being pushed aside for another, ignored and unwanted for affection or even just plain old lust. The dancer was who she fancied, despite the status of the Killian name and the worth of his company.

He was jealous and his ego felt the blow.

Yuri's mouth opened as he turned back to the member. "I think there is something I would like to request…"

SL

Leon stretched in the waiting room as the competition started.

May was over on the sidelines watching their competitors. He normally would be out there as well; however, his thoughts this morning were plaguing him. Ever since he went to Sora's hotel room and things got passionate, he felt apprehensive. Of course, at the time he had been heatedly tasting her mouth for all she was worth.

He had wanted more in that moment, but in the wake of that night, doubt had festered inside.

His arms fell down back to his sides. 'It's the mask that she has developed that has me on edge.' The first night he had seen it up even when she was distressed and hiding her emotions…she hadn't learned how to do that when they were still together.

He could read her easily most of the time. That first night though, it hadn't been.

'Five years is a long time,' he mused. It made him wonder what has changed about her, what hasn't changed, and the other things that she has learned to do.

'Not once has she mentioned about us, whether we will be acquaintances or together again.' He would respect her wishes if the latter was not chosen, but he didn't think they could be friends—at least, not right away. He felt too strongly about her to not want to touch her; more time would have to pass before he could trust himself around her frequently.

But if she chose the latter, in what manner would they be together?

His eyes narrowed. 'If she remains married but insists on being together, she's in for a rude awakening.' Broken he may be, infatuated with her he was, but he was nobody's toy.

His eyes relaxed as he felt the tension in his facial muscles.

Was she deceiving him as he had initially thought or was last night the emotion he should be paying attention to? He wasn't inclined to think that she was using him but after all that grief and time spent away from each other, was he simply being blinded by his feelings for a woman he once knew?

Was she still the Sora he had fallen in love with?

Realistically, she wasn't completely the same—he knew that. Time and grief altered him; he doubted it left her intact. But as long as her soul, that beautiful spirit of affection and heart was still alive in her, he will consider her to be the same woman he fell for.

If time had marred her, distorted her and made her petty, he will be hard pressed to stay, despite his feelings for her.

The same could be said of her thoughts regarding him.

He let out a long breath; he needed to concentrate for the performance.

SL

Sora watched performance after performance with excitement.

She missed dancing, though, when she thought Leon was dead, she couldn't find enjoyment in watching it either. For the past year and a half, her soul started to awaken again at the sight of fluid movements and twirls. She was glad for its return.

Now though, there was a bit of restlessness as she watched.

'It probably has to do with yesterday.' The dance with Leon left her wanting more. She was eager to dance with him again, but she wasn't sure how good or bad of an idea that would be.

For now, she'll leave the thought alone.

Huge competitions showcased the best of the best from all over the world and she had a seat overseeing everything. So absorbed in watching, she flinched when a hand on her arm brought her attention away.

"I'm back," was all Yuri said.

Her lips pursed. She hadn't forgotten his less than great behavior in the dining area. "I see that," she curtly stated and then went back to watching.

She didn't see Yuri narrow his eyes.

SL

Their names were called. It was time.

Leon and May came onto the dance floor with cheers sounding out for them. May fought back a large grin as someone proclaimed his love for her. 'Fans. Can't live without them.' She gave a haughty flick of her leg towards the voice. Wearing a very short black dress with black laced pantyhose, the dress an open back and her hair piled up in a tight bun with a red rose, she felt very sexy, especially knowing that the playful move she just did revealed the bright red ruffles hidden underneath her skirt.

The crowd's reaction let her know that they approved very much.

She strutted her way to stand in front of her partner with five feet of open space between them. May made a show of perusing her partner's attire as he did her. Performing was about the pre-dance as well.

His dress shirt matched the bright red of her underskirts; the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and revealed the muscle of his forearms and the four top buttons undone teased the viewers with a bit of his chest. His black pants and shoes fit with the look as well as his hair being pulled back into a low ponytail.

'We're finally here.'

It still felt surreal to her, even now when they were moments away from performing. She felt a little nervous and it must have shown on her face for Leon tapped his foot on the ground in a show of adjusting his shoe, calling her attention.

She looked up, and his calm face made her feel better.

They got into position; May with her hands on her hips and Leon with his shoulders back.

The violin of their piece sounded and the audience silenced. The duo rocked in place a little as they let the music play for a few seconds. Then, counting the beats once the plucking of a bass stringed instrument started, they took a solid step opposite each other.

Her heel loudly clacked and his shoe stomped and echoed in the room.

SL

Sora watched, amazed at the talent of both of them as they executed quick hooks of their legs flawlessly without tripping the other up.

An instrumental version of "El Tango de Roxanne" played as their powerful, but sultry movements matched the music. She was getting lost in the spell of a good performance when Yuri interrupted the connection.

"They're doing the tango?"

Sora blinked, a bit annoyed that he had touched her yet again. She didn't mind explaining dance things to him, but she had told him not to touch her so familiarly quite a while ago.

"Yes, but more specifically, the American style of the dance."

"There are multiple versions?"

She nodded her head as she shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. "There are three main types, Argentine, International, and American. The Argentine is a very sensual and personal style with music to match it; the couple tends to have their heads pressed against one another and the hold's more of an embrace."

She turned her head back to the performance. "The International is a European variation with the playful leg hooks of the Argentine, but the hold's more formal and the partners rarely look at each other face to face. The music's not as sensational, but filled with staccato, sharp notes."

Yuri hmmed as the information was given to him. "What's the American one like?"

"It's a mixture of both the Argentine and the International, but this style allows a partner to detach themselves for more moments of singular movements."

Not really a dancer, but knowing a thing or two about music, Yuri listened and noted the sensual sound of the violin and he picked out the strong staccato of the other instruments.

"So this is based on the American tango."

She made a non-committal sound as she got lost in a memory. Back then, a friend of theirs had offered to teach classes on the Argentine tango in the studio. Being curious about the style, she had goaded Leon into taking them—not that it took much convincing from her end.

The dance was invigorating and very powerful, especially on an emotional level.

They had stayed long after the lessons were over, enthralled with the music, the leg caresses and the other sultry gestures of the dance. It wasn't long until their hands had drifted around more than what was required.

When her hands were lost under his shirt and his mouth firmly sucking on the side of her neck, they had called it a day and left for his place since it was closer to the studio than hers.

Looking back, she was rather impressed with Leon's control on the way to his place, given how insistently he had pressed her against the door of his apartment as they heatedly kissed all the while his hand blindly unlocked his door.

Once inside, they did not leave his bedroom for quite a while.

The cheering of the crowd brought her out of the memory. She looked down below, seeing how the mood of the dance changed from flirtatious to something that was like despair and devastating ache as May detached herself from him and did sultry movements away from him. He could not grab her again, even though she had been close enough to deviously flick his ponytail behind him. Sora's heart was incredibly tight; the tragic look on his face combined with the sense of loss that the music was playing made her eyes water.

Soon that aching loss changed into rage.

Leon's eyes were aflame as he took May back by force. Like a wrathful demon, he made May dance with him. May resisted but Leon was relentless. She twisted out of his grip, the skirt flared out the red ruffles from underneath, and May looked back at him with a deviant smirk.

The dance continued as two demons tried to overcome the other, creating a dance that was the epitome of want and rejection. Soon, though, the dance became one that sought out the conquest of the audience rather than each other.

Tears streamed down Sora's cheeks.

The pain in his dance was so sharp, it made her long to go down there and hold him, touch him, do anything to sooth that open wound. She had seen him perform via online videos, but seeing it in person amplified the emotions to an excruciating point.

His heart was bleeding all over the floor.

Her hands shamefully covered her face. 'Look what I've done to you.'

She did not look up again until the song ended and the avid fans roared and clapped their praises for the dance. The sounds covered the choked sob that wrenched from her throat; not even Yuri noticed the sound, despite being right next to her.

"I can see why they're called 'The Enchanting Demons,'" Yuri idly remarked aloud as he gave a reluctant clap.

SL

May and Leon's performance had been before the intermission.

Having finished it, they were able to go take a nice break before needing to return to catch the last few dances. Then, the winners would be announced.

"I think we did pretty good," May stated as she stood next to Leon.

Leon's eyes did not leave the floor as he watched the last competitors dance. The music was good and the type of dance matched it very nicely, however they made a few rookie mistakes that the judges were not going to ignore.

"Whatever happens, thank you."

He raised an eyebrow at the rare show of gratitude. He gave a small nod back.

"Likewise."

SL

The last competitors had finished their dance. The judges were now conferring with each other.

Sora had splashed her face in the bathroom and reapplied her eye make-up. She felt much better, but her heart was still tender. 'How could he continually come to me,' she wondered, 'if he's been feeling such agonizing pain all this time?' She was certain that the pain had intensified with the knowledge that she was married.

She dabbed the corner of her eyes with a tissue as her eyes watered again.

'Had I been wrong in not contacting him right away?' She had thought that it would be better to wait until she was ready to come and explain what had happened instead of rushing in blindly and giving him a heart attack. Her eyes narrowed onto the ring on her hand. 'No, waiting would have been better.'

In fact, she was supposed to wait a few more months, but fate had had another plan.

Someone entered their booth. She started at the sight of the new person, but since Yuri wasn't demanding that the man leave, she figured that it was someone he knew.

"Ah, Monsieur Killian, committee member Raphael has asked for your presence."

Yuri grinned at the man. "Excellent! We will be there shortly."

When the messenger left, Sora questioned Yuri what that was about. The blonde merely smiled at her and told her to follow him.

"It's a surprise; one that I'm sure you will not forget."

SL

When their scores were announced, May freaked.

"We won!" She jumped up and glopped him in a tight hold. "We freaking won!"

His arms were awkwardly pinned to his sides as she squeezed and screamed in his ear. "I heard," he grunted out as his lungs attempted to expand. "Now get off."

"You sour patch kid!" she half yelled, half laughed as she released him.

SL

Sora and Yuri stood off to the side of the main platform where the twin trophies were sitting on the podium.

Although their dance had made her cry, she was happy that they won. She laughed under her breath as May practically ran over to the platform as Leon simply walked over. His head went up and their eyes connected briefly. She smiled as the faintest of smiles appeared on his face before their connection was broken.

"We're up," she heard Yuri say next to her.

Confused, she turned to him as his arm looped through hers and led her up the platform and towards the podium.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as she continued to smile and act natural.

"We're congratulating them," he simply said behind a smile that was anything but congenial.

SL

May reached the platform with a huge grin.

She slowed in her steps as Yuri led Sora to stand next to him as he stepped up to the microphone attached to the podium.

Leon soon joined May with a frown.

'What's going on?'

"I apologize for the confusion; however I had asked the committee to allow me this indulgence if Leon Oswald and May Wong were to win."

The audience laughed a little.

"On behalf of myself, my wife, and my company, I would like to be the first to congratulate the winners of the World Dance Competition," he paused as some clapping interrupted, "and with my wife, we are honored to present your trophies."

Some more clapping came in, but seeing that Yuri had more to say, they settled once again.

"As the founder of the Shooting Stars Foundation, I am proud that we have sponsored such a fantastic duo!"

The roaring of the crowd covered over the gasps of Sora and May.

Dread quickly filled May as the cat was let out of the bag. 'Oh sweet and holy crap!' Her head whipped over to look at Leon's face. It was blank. Completely and utterly blank.

'I've never seen him this way.'

When she first found him in the studio, he had the poker face; however there had been a sense of nostalgia and sorrow around him.

Right now though, there was total emptiness.

SL

Sora was appalled by Yuri's statement.

In that moment, she had never wanted to scream at him as much as she did then. 'How _dare_ he!' He took the wind out of their sails with his proclamation. Their donations were given in privacy—it was something she had been adamant about—in order to leave the performer's integrity in one piece.

Sometimes, performers thanked the foundation when they won.

But it was _their_ _choice_ to do so.

Knowing Leon, she highly doubted that he would have wanted it announced that he had received a donation. He may have thanked the foundation in a private letter, but otherwise…

The heavy weight of a trophy was placed into her hands. She blinked at Yuri as he stepped up to Leon and presented it to him. Her mouth hung open at his audacity. 'I should have gone up before he did!'

She closed her mouth as Leon stiffly took the trophy.

SL

In the corner of his eye, he saw Sora giving May her trophy.

"Not bad for a performer," Yuri stated, the deafening cheers of the audience covering up his verbal poke.

Leon's eyes pierced the man with the coldest look he could muster. Then, to his further astonishment, the man had the gall to extend a hand out.

Seconds ticked as Leon's temper fought to be released.

Then, his hand came up to grasp Yuri's. Both men tightened their holds painfully as they did a handshake.

"You should join me for a drink afterwards."

A silver brow ticked. The emptiness he had been working on was slowly deteriorating. 'Yet another mask that Sora has destroyed.' It was aggravating.

"Perhaps for a short one."

Yuri smiled. "Excellent. I'll send you the room number—"

"I already have it."

The smile stayed but there was a flickering of anger in Yuri's violet eyes.

"Of course you do. One must be ever vigil in your kind of business."

Leon's stare grew even colder.

SL

May shared a look with Sora as the two men shook hands.

Then, suddenly, they let go and walked off of the platform. 'This can't be good.' The woman approached, and Sora reached Yuri before May reached Leon.

"Darling," Yuri started before she could ask where they were going, "I've not given our thanks to the committee for the favor. Do be a dear and _stay_ in order to do so. We don't want to come off as ungrateful."

Sora's hands twitched to slap him for the command, but they were still in public.

"She's not your _pet_," Leon spat loud enough for their small group to hear.

"No," Yuri lightly agreed, "I believe that honor goes to you."

May grabbed Leon's arm before he stepped closer to the man. Leon lightly shook her hand off of his arm and passed her his trophy. May tsked as he walked away, closely followed by Yuri.

If it weren't for the fact that she had shout outs to give to her family, she'd follow after in order to prevent him from doing something stupid.

SL

Yuri had taken the lead and diverted them over to the bar of the arena where the competition was being held.

He ordered two drinks and then sat down at the far table Leon had chosen. Stiffly, Leon took one of the drinks that Yuri had ordered. He took a gulp of it as he considered the man across from him. 'He chose to discuss this in a public location. Coward.'

"She won't leave me," Yuri confidently stated, "in order to go to you. You have nothing to offer."

A finger twitched along the glass of the drink. "And you do?"

"I have everything: status, money, family ties, connections. Well," Yuri amended, "perhaps not dancing skills such as yourself, but I can provide a different sort of entertainment."

Some anger slipped out as Leon slammed his drink down. From the very beginning, he had a bad feeling about Yuri Killian. It seems that his instincts were right.

"You're scum," he sneered, "a degenerate lowlife who cannot even begin to comprehend what she deserves."

"And you," Yuri smoothly injected, "cannot begin to understand what you lack." His hand lifted up in order to bring down a finger for every listed thing, "No stable job, no family ties, no connections, no inheritance for any children to receive, no talent except dancing," Yuri dropped the hand, "And so much more that I would require multiple hands to demonstrate."

Leon half lunged across the table. Yuri jumped out of his seat and wagged a finger.

"Ah-ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Strike me, and you'll never compete again on the international level."

Leon slowly stood up as Yuri made a show of brushing some dust off of his sleeve.

"This has been rather interesting, but I must go. My wife is waiting."

Leon silently seethed as the blonde man finished his drink. The empty glass was placed on the table along with a few bills.

Before he turned around to leave, Yuri paused as a last jab entered his mind. Later, he will reflect on what exactly made him say it—the high feeling of putting Leon in his place both publically and semi-private in the bar or the drink he had quickly finished off—regardless, he really should have known better than to say such a thing.

"I suppose I have you to thank for my wedding night," with a superior smirk he finished, "she proved to be rather nimble in the most delightful of ways."

In a flash, one hand fisted Yuri's shirt while the other smashed into the unbearably smug look on his thrice damned face. The feeling of _finally_ getting the better of the blonde man gave him a bit of satisfaction, but it filled him with a driving intensity to do it again.

Yuri went down as Leon laid another hit on him.

A third hit was half blocked by Yuri as the barkeeper pulled Leon off of him.

"You're finished!" rasped Yuri as some blood from his nose and split lip dripped down his face, "Do you hear me?! Today's win will be the last trophy you'll be seeing, I guarantee it!"

Leon shrugged the barkeeper off of him. "And that was the last time you'll speak of her in that way."

With that, he left the area.

SL

After exchanging cell numbers, May and Sora split up in order to find them.

May went over to the bar that she saw when they first walked into the place. Still in her getup, a few whistles reached her ears, but she ignored them.

'Where is it?!'

Her eyes flitted about and then her pace quickened as she spotted it. Upon entering, she noted the barkeeper mopping the floor.

"Hey, have two guys been here recently?"

SL

Sora's eyes darted about as she looked for them.

'If they're not at the bar, I don't know where they'd be.' It was possible that they'd be at the hotel, but she highly doubted it given the tension between them.

Her phone sounded off. She quickly rummaged through her shoulder purse for it.

"Did you find them?"

_"Not exactly. They were at the bar, but they left. Turns out they had a fight."_

"What?!"

_"Yeah. Yuri's face was busted open so he's at the medic center. I don't know where Leon went."_

Sora's mouth opened to respond, but then it shut upon seeing Leon's standing form ahead of her, watching her on the phone.

"I found him. I'll have to call you back." She ended the call before hearing May's response. Her hand blindly put her phone back into her purse as she rapidly strode over to him. When she saw dried blood on his knuckle, she ran. "Leon! Are you alright?!"

His eyes were still blank.

She lightly frowned as she picked up his hand and examined it. Some skin had broken open along his knucklebones. "You should get this checked out before you get an infection."

He did not speak. His other hand touched her face. Her eyes blinked up at him, wondering why he wasn't responding. His hand moved to the back of her head and her eyes widened as he swiftly connected their mouths.

His kiss was hard; she felt him tightly fist her hair as he plundered her mouth. She whimpered at the bruising force and sharply cried out when he bit her bottom lip harder than usual, though the sound was muffled.

Her hands pushed against his chest. It wasn't strong enough to move him, but he allowed her the reprieve. She breathed hard as his mouth moved off of hers.

"Why did you do that?"

His eyes, once blank, were now dark.

"It's what you come to me for," he bitterly said.

Her hand reached out to touch his face, but he pushed it aside. "Did you laugh upon learning the poor state I was in? Yuri most certainly did, I'm sure." The hand in her hair fell away and he stepped back. "Let's all laugh at the destitute state the once proud man fell down into."

"Leon, I never saw it that way!"

He heavily frowned. "So you did know about the donation."

She softly gasped as a hand reached over her mouth.

"I did mean to tell you, to explain—"

"What you meant," he cut through, "and what you _did_ are completely separate things."

She fell silent at that. It was true once the heart of the matter was cut open. She just had been afraid of what he'd say, what he'd think when she finally explained everything.

This wasn't the only thing she had yet to tell him, but given his state of mind, it was not the right moment. But maybe in a couple of hours, he'd be in a better temperament.

"…we don't have to have the dinner, but will you still come by tonight?"

His eyes were stone. "Skip dinner and jump right to it?" He scornfully scoffed. "You have changed."

She took a moment to understand his meaning. When she did, her jaw dropped.

"That's not what I meant at all!"

He turned his back on her. "I don't want to hear anymore."

She swallowed the tears that formed from seeing him close himself off from her.

"So that's it?" she whispered.

He was quiet for a long moment. Then, to her dismay, he walked off without another word to her. Her hand found the wall when her legs began to shake. She composed herself long enough to tell May where she had seen Leon and then she slid down to the floor.

Her arms hugged herself as her body shuddered. Rough gasps escaped her as tears fell down her face.

SL

SL

SL

AN: And people across the internet are screaming at me...


End file.
